re:CAPTIVITY
by Nonexistent321
Summary: AU. Centers the life of a game developer (Akira) who grew up just fine despite the abuse of her father. Kept captive by her insane father and surrounded by malicious men, is there is at least one guy who genuinely cares for her? [MeAndMyTwistedMind]
1. 001: Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **A/N: This is a fic not for kids or anyone who doesn't like dark and twisted minds.**

 **AU. (It's AU you've been warned). Centers the life of a game developer (Akira) who grew up just fine despite the abuse of her father. Kept captive by her insane father and surrounded by malicious men, is there is at least one guy who genuinely cares for her? Amon? Takizawa? Haise? Someone else? [MeAndMyTwistedMind]**

 **Warning! Incest involved in this chapter!**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 01  
**

Akira Mado and her partner, Takizawa Seido, are working on a project together. They are required to develop a new hit game for their company to regain it's former glory being the top of the gaming industry. Once they've finished a prototype of their idea, they will submit it to their boss, Arima Kishou, who will approve of their work. Once approved they will be given a team to develop the game.

"Ah! My head is spinning already, I can't work anymore."

"I'm the one doing all the coding work so stop complaining."

"Well I did the art! That counts for something!"

"Your art is mere guide! I can do that without you!"

Slamming their heads towards each other, gritting their teeth in irritation, the two were already stressed and this little debate is what keeps them awake. One of their co-workers appeared between them, pushiing them apart from each other.

"Could you two knock it off? Some of us are trying to work too." Takeomi Kuroiwa says after he's separated the two.

Takizawa rolled his chair away from his partner to get some coffee on his desk. "Thank you Takeomi, without you I would've stained my hands tonight." he says while making instant coffee.

"Takeomi please assist me when I carry this idiot's body outside." Akira tells their co-worker.

Takeomi chuckled and returned to his seat, letting Takizawa throw a crumpled piece of paper towards the blonde employee. Akira shot Takizawa a glare. "That's one of the character design I'm working on. For the main character." he says and blew on the smoke above his mug.

"Then why'd you trash it like this?" she picked up the paper to see his sketch. "Never mind, it's trash."

"Trash my ass, why won't you design for him!"

"Why'd his hair have to be so freaking colorful? He's a guy who supposedly suffered a lot and yet this hairstyle and choice of clothing is against the plot." Akira crumpled the paper again, throwing it towards Takizawa who couldn't dodge it.

"Watch it my coffee!"

"What are you two working on anyway?" Takeomi asked out of curiosity. "You always stay late in the office. Maybe it's about time you tell me what it's about?"

Both Takizawa and Akira smirked. "Not telling you a thing, Takeomi." Takizawa says with a smug face.

"Very subtle way to ask for ideas, but not gonna work." Akira added, making their co-worker laugh at the accusation. True he was also assigned to develop an idea for a hit game like they do but he'd never think of stealing their hard work.

"Alright, alright. I'll wait until you're ready." he says in defeat.

Akira leaned on her seat, glancing at the mini clock on her table, seeing that it was very late already. "Oh, I have to be home by now."

"It's only 11." Takizawa says, dragging his chair using his butt and arrived beside her. "We said we'd be here until 1 in the morning. We're not even halfway the first scene!"

"Yeah but I have a curfew remember?" she tells him, flicking his head and he blew on her finger.

"Flick me again and this coffee goes to your uniform." he threatens.

"I'll leave my laptop here. You can do your part and I'll make it up next time." Akira says as she got up her seat, taking her coat and packing her stuff. "You know I can't be late."

"Right, right. Your dad is a cop and he's worried about you." Takizawa mocked.

"It doesn't make him feel any better knowing my partner is a male idiot." she teased him back and shoved her backpack behind her, ready to leave. "The blueprint is in my drawer. If you need anything else just give me a call."

Takizawa placed his mug on her desk, checking the drawer for the blueprints. "Mm-hmm, okay so, you're leaving the 'idiot' doing the work?"

"Yep."

"What if, I happen to finish the first scene tonight? You'll owe me a treat." he proposed, wanting to give himself a little motivation. Akira was crouched beside him, tying the laces of her shoes.

"Hmm, sounds like it's worth a buck."

"One roundtrip at the arcade!" Takizawa requested. "I want to play all the games all night!"

Akira chuckled and stood up. "Alright then, deal. Let me know of your progress tomorrow. Bye!" she tells him and ran for the exit, passing by Takeomi on the way, "Have a good night Takeomi."

"Take care Akira." Takeomi also bid goodbye.

The thunder began to roar in the sky. Takeomi's brows furrowed and he turned to his co-worker, worried.

"Hey Takizawa, does she have an umbrella? I think it's gonna rain tonight."

"It's a rainy season, I'm sure she's not an idiot not to bring one." Takizawa says as he typed some codes in the laptop. But glancing on the corner of the floor under her desk, he sees an item's silhouette figure. He leaned down to pick it up, seeing the black umbrella they bought the other day. "That idiot." he mumbled.

The rain poured and the blonde had to run to the front door as soon as she got off the taxi.

What the two didn't know is the fact that she was late for something. It wasn't because she had a strict curfew. It was because the man in the house would be very angry and punish her. Being punished is the last thing she wanted from him.

The door of her apartment clicks open and she quickly entered.

"It's a good thing I left my laptop with Seido..." she mumbled to herself when she felt that the backpack was soaking wet.

She took the bag off and searched for the switch to turn the lights on. When the lights were on, she took her backpack and head for the kitchen to prepare herself something to eat. Cereal and milk sure is the easiest meal to prepare.

She placed the bag down to see which of her things she can salvage from being soaked with rainwater. Unfortunately all of the paperwork inside was wet. She sighed in frustration and spread the papers on the floor to dry them.

"Kasuka..."

When she heard her father's footsteps, she turned to face him and she was greeted with a kiss in the lips. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Kasuka..." he continued to mumble in between their kiss.

The man pulled away and felt that her clothes were wet from the rain. He caressed her hair and cupped her face, her hair was wet as well. "I'm okay dad. Just a little rain." she tells him, gently taking his hand off her face.

"I told you to call me Kureo." he says softly. "I'm not your dad, you're my wife. We have no children. Our only daughter is dead. I already told you that."

"I'm sorry." she says to keep him from saying anything else. It hurts her every time he'd claim she was his wife because she looked very similar to her mother's appearance but what hurt her the most is whenever he'd declare she was dead.

"You're overworking again. I told you to be home early." he continued to rant. "I told you that-"

"Yes I'm sorry, I didn't notice the time da- Kureo. You know my job requires a lot of time. And-" she was hushed by his finger. She chose not to finish her excuses and kept quiet to refrain from enraging him. He was scary when he was angry.

"My Kasuka.." he mumbled, leaning close to her face, nibbling on her lip, "please don't worry me like this again." he finished to say, his hands sliding down her sleeves that was also wet from the rain. "You need to get changed."

Kureo reached for the buttons of her clothes, beginning to unbutton it from the top. When her collarbone was visible, she held on his hand to keep him from continuing. "I can do that. Please just rest."

"It's okay. You're tired from work." he says with a smile. "You've been working with people the whole day, I'm afraid you forgot about me."

"Then you should start working again, get back on the force." Akira proposed.

It's been 6 years since Kureo last went to work. For his sake, Akira lied and told his boss that her father was sick. Since Kureo's boss was a friend, he understood and allowed Kureo to skip work and come back when he's better. But until now Kureo never went back to work.

All that's been in his mind was the depression of losing his wife who died over 12 years ago.

What kept him alive for the past 18 years was his delusion that his wife is alive, reincarnated and now living with him.

Kureo had finished unbuttoning her clothes, his hands caressed her chest. Her skin was also soaked by the rain underneath those clothes. "I don't want to work. I don't want to work. I just want to be with you." he continued to mutter.

She held on his wrist and he looked at her eyes.

"I haven't touched you for weeks.. you've been so busy with work and even until now, you wouldn't let me. Why Kasuka?" he asked, his hands now holding on her arms tightly. It hurts. Every time he'd use his strength. It hurts.

"If you're also working, you wouldn't notice. Please just, do something productive." she pleaded him. Every night it was like this, she had to try and persuade him to do something else with his life.

"Okay. I'll go to work tomorrow." he agreed, his grip on her arms loosening. "But just one night, let's love each other like we always do."

"Dad, we-"

"I SAID CALL ME KUREO!" he yells, his hands now squeezing her arms. "I have no daughter she's dead! Her body is used to revive you! Why can't you understand that?!"

He let her go and he began hitting his head with his bare fists. It's something he usually does when he was irritated that he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Why...whywhywhy...whywhy...why does my Kasuka doesn't understand? Does she not love me anymore?" he mumbled to himself.

Akira held on his hands to keep his fists from hurting himself. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just... please don't hurt yourself."

"Don't you love me anymore Kasuka? Is there another man? Why can't you love me anymore?" he began to bombard her with questions. Jerking his hands from her hold, he cupped her face, locking his eyes with hers. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Did someone else...?"

"No there's no one. I'm just tired, please." she lied. It was always her excuse to escape his request to make love to her. Even if he's done it countless times in the past 18 years, she couldn't bear being treated this way.

"Okay. Okay my Kasuka... please rest."

He leaned close to kiss her again. Pressing his mouth to hers and slipping his tongue inside, wanting to express his intimate love for her. She returned his kiss and allowed it to last as long as he wanted it to.

When he stopped, he smiled at her and escorted her to their room. Volunteering to prepare a warm dinner while she washes herself.

But she'd lock herself in her room and silently cry for who knows how long. When she tried telling someone of his problem, he almost killed the doctor. Anyone else who tried to help would gain injuries or trauma thanks to his violence and overprotective nature towards her- his wife.

That one time the doctors tried to take him he almost committed suicide if he wasn't caught by one of the nurses. Pretending to be her mother was the only option she could do to keep him going.

His violence towards others got him in trouble but his connections helped him out.

Would it be wrong to allow him to kill himself? Or is it also wrong to keep him in a delusion?

"The soup is almost done." she heard his voice behind the door. She quickly held her sobs and pinched her leg to keep her hiccups in line. "I'll be waiting outside."

"I- I'll be out soon. Thank you." she managed to say and she saw the shadow outside was gone.

She quickly went to the bathroom to wash up. He'll know if she didn't. Crying can come later, she needed to be someone else again.

After the short shower, she was drying her hair with a towel when her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered without checking who it was. "Hello?"

"Akira, it's me Amon. This is my new number. I just got back to Tokyo and I was wondering, how are things with your dad?"

"Doc!" Kotarou Amon. He was a lawyer and a medical assistant in the force. He and Kureo were very close before he fully broke down on delusions. "I think I am able to convince him to go back to work."

"I see that's good news. Did he... did he touch you recently?"

"Not for the past 4 weeks. I keep telling him I'm tired from work, which I really am." she replied and the man on the other line sighed in relief. "Maybe you should pay him a visit, cheer him up a bit to see his old friend."

"I'll try. Just finishing up with some case." he says. "Akira.. I'm really sorry for what's happening to you. I'm trying, really trying to find a way to help him."

"You're a good friend, doc. I'm sure you'll find a way to help him. I can keep this up a bit more.. at least turning me into his punching bag had stopped since i hit puberty." she said with a sigh, laying down in bed and staring up at the ceiling. "If mom were still alive.. he'd be okay right?"

"..."

"Sorry that was really random. I hope you can check up on him soon. He's still beating himself up whenever I'd resist him." she changed the subject when Amon didn't reply on the other side.

"I'm sorry Akira, one of my clients just had an emergency. Maybe I can call again another time."

"Right, sorry."

"Goodbye!"

Rolling off the bed, she was headed for the door when suddenly it opened and there Kureo was standing wearing his robe. "Da- Kureo. What are you-?"

"Just. One. Night."


	2. 002: Savior

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **No explicit content in this chapter.**

 **Sooo if the plot still isn't clear, it's like Rabbit Doubt but reversed. Everyone is a bad guy except one. Also it is inspired by the High school murder case (forgot what they called it) encased cement something. If you're familiar with it, it's not entirely the same. Just the idea of keeping the girl captive. Sounds almost plotless xD but we'll see.**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 02**

 **Savior**

Her body was trembling, her hands gripping on the bed sheet covers, her eyes squeezed shut. She can hear him still moaning and she can hear the bed creaking. Her hips moving from his thrusts. Ah, she must've failed to act out that she was tired, he _knows_ whenever she'd lie.

"Oi Mado!"

"Huh?"

"Come on it's our turn! It's a two-player racing game. Can't play by myself can't I?" Takizawa says. It took a while for her mind to process what was happening and sat down on the chair of one of the racing game's seat's.

She was late for work and Takizawa was able to finish the first scene of their project as he promised, that's why right now she had to finish her side of the deal and treat him to play all the games within their favorite arcade center in the 1st Ward. Weekends is their only shot.

"Woohoo! Can't wait to race!" Takizawa says excitedly. But he noticed that his partner wasn't as enthusiastic as him. "You still can't believe I did, did you?"

"I, uh, yeah. It's unbelievable."

Takizawa knew something was wrong, but he's tried probing into the topic before. She wouldn't tell him what the problem was even if it was clearly written across her face that she wasn't okay. The only thing he can do is pretend he doesn't notice.

After playing half of the games within the arcade, the two were at the food court, eating curry.

"Aaaaah! This is too spicy for my taste!" Takizawa exclaimed, drinking his fifth glass of water. He's literally only had two spoonfuls of the meal. Looking at his partner, she was almost done eating now. "How can you eat this stuff? It's nothing but chili peppers."

"It's actually just normal to me." she tells him.

He used his spoon to taste if her curry was any different than his. Swallowing it whole, he later coughed because her curry was much more spicy than his and yet she's acting like it was a normal curry.

"How can you- that's just," he raised a finger, took his bottle of water and ran to look for a place to refill it.

She rolled her eyes at him and continued to eat. Years of working with him he should be aware by now that her definition of 'spicy' and 'not spicy' is slightly different from what most people would think.

Takizawa later comes back carrying two new bottles of water, one cold milkshake and a bar of chocolate.

"You spent a lot." she commented.

"Why do I always forget that you're not normal when eating curry?" he muttered and gulped down the milkshake. "This just sucks. I spent half of my savings for this."

"How's the character design going by the way?" she asked and he slammed the plastic cup on the table.

"I still used my face as the main character. Because whenever the players would play 'Ken Kaneki' they'd see my face. And then I'd me an iconic character throughout the years. Very famous and I can earn a few extra million yen from that." Takizawa says proudly, receiving a kick on his shin. "Hey!"

"Arima said we're not allowed to use our faces or our names within the game. He only wants to see that on the rolling credits." she reminded him.

Takizawa scoffed, "I'll post as much of my pictures in the credits if he wants!" he joked. "But speak of the devil, I heard that his son is coming home from the 24th Ward. That spoiled brat!"

"Haise?"

"Yes!" Takizawa exclaimed. "Right you haven't met him yet. He's a beta tester, he tests all the games before it's approved. He flunked everyone's games for the past months. Seriously, all he does is play games and he earns more money than us!"

Akira never met Sasaki Haise yet, but she heard he was Arima's son. That's about it.

"Maybe we can skip the main character and just focus on the environment details." Takizawa added. "It's a free world and the smallest details is very important."

"We need to do more research." Akira mumbled. "I can try working on the character design but you should finish the location layout."

"A much better workload!" Takizawa says happily.

 _ **RING! RING!**_

Akira answered her phone and Takizawa grinned. "Hello? Oh doc. Yeah I am not doing anything right now. That would be great! Bye." when Takizawa heard the beep, he leaned forward, still grinning.

"That's Dr. Kotarou Amon isn't it?"

"Yep. He's going to visit my dad. You know, adult hangout stuff." she says, almost slipping up and saying he was there to check up on her father's condition. "What's with the face?"

"You like~ him don't you?" Takizawa teased.

"Pfft, the guy is really old."

"You don't like older guys with tall, muscular bodies?" Takizawa continued to tease. "Because I did my research, most women prefer that type of men. That's why I'm working out, to pick up some chicks." he says as he pulled up his sleeves and showed his skinny arm. "Yeah working on it."

The blonde pinched the fat of his arm and he slapped her hand in return.

"Ow that freaking hurts!" Takizawa yelped.

"Heh, your _muscles_ are a fake." she teased back. "I don't like old men whether or not they have muscles. Seriously, it's like they'd crush me or something."

"Oh yeah, crush you in bed." Takizawa retaliated. "Definitely, with your fragile build. Tsk tsk, you won't make it out alive by morning." He slapped Akira's hand that attempted to pinch him again. "Quit that!"

"I am not fragile, idiot. They're just not my type." she tells him before slipping her phone back in her bag. "Well, gotta go."

"Right, don't forget, character designs are yours!"

"Yeah, I won't forget."

 **Location: Sunlit Garden Company**

Arima Kishou was in his office, double checking the plot ideas that everyone submitted but he noticed that one pair haven't submitted anything yet. "Seido and Mado again." he muttered with a smirk, checking on their previous submissions that he mostly rejected. "Maybe you two should split up if there is no progress."

He heard a knock on the door, causing him to look up, seeing his son Haise, enter the office.

"Haise."

"I got here yesterday." Haise informed his father. "I'm here to play prototype games. I'm really bored."

"Nothing to play yet. Submissions will come by the end of the month." Arima tells him. Haise pouted and turned to the calendar, seeing that it's only the third day of the month.

"That's a long wait." he mumbled.

"How's Kiyoko Aura by the way? Was she any good?" Arima asked and Haise suddenly grinned mischievously.

"I did her countless of times already. Mentally I think she's lost it and.. well.. committed suicide." He said with a shrug. "It was a waste. I still wanted to enjoy her company." he added. "Do we have any new victims?"

"By far there's no one interesting."

Haise nods and looked around his father's office. Silence filled the air until moments later there was a call. Arima glanced at his phone and so did Haise. The two raised to answer the phone but Haise was quicker.

"Arima Kishou's number, how can I help you?" Haise says in a friendly tone. Arima leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms. "Ah my father? He's resting right now. I can leave a message if you want. Yes I am his son, Haise. Mmhmm, okay. Goodbye."

Haise returns the phone on the desk.

"Who was it?"

"Mado Akira. I believe it's the first time I heard of her." the young one says, still grinning.

"She's an intern along with your favorite game developer, Takizawa Seido. She's always on a leave when you arrive so I doubt you two have met." Arima explained, his son nodded, understanding the coincidence. "Her dad's a cop. I wouldn't even think about it."

"But that's what makes this interesting. If we can get away with blackmailing her, then we can get away blackmailing anyone else." Haise pressed. "I want to meet her. If I can get to know her better, then maybe I can grasp a better blackmail material."

Arima tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking. "If she gets suspicious..."

"Trust me. This is where I work best." Haise said confidently and Arima nodded at him, giving him approval. "I won't let you down."

 **Location: Mado Apartment**

Amon was standing outside of their apartment, waiting for Akira to come since Kureo wasn't opening the door for him no matter how many times he rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

Akira arrived minutes later, panting as she was in a rush to be there before him.

"Wow you're dressed up nicely. Where'd you been early in the weekends?" Amon teased as she ran for the door and searching for the key in her backpack.

"Lost a bet, had to pay for it." was her summed up answer to save herself from talking longer. "Sorry I was late, doctor." When she found the key, she immediately opens the door so he could enter.

"No worries. I should've told you that I was coming today." he says and enters the apartment. Seeing that the curtains are closed, blocking the light from the outside. Lights were off too. Almost as if no one was home. "Little dark in here?"

"My father likes the dark. Whenever the lights are turned on, he'll know I'm back." she explained the situation. Amon nodded. "I'll go get him."

But before she could leave, Amon grabbed her hand. "Are you sure? He may.. you know..? That. I'll go with you just in case."

"He broke down a few nights ago, thinking I was cheating on him. If you come with me he'll freak out." she tells him. "I'll be fine." when she assured the doctor she'd be fine, Amon released her hand and allowed her to get her father.

Akira entered her father's room, knocking first before entering. "Dad?" she poked her head inside first before reaching for the switch, turning the lights on. Surprise to see that no one was in the room. "He's.. not here?"

 **SHATTER!**

"Oh no."

She ran out of the room to see that Kureo and Amon are on the ground. Kureo had a knife in his hand and Amon is trying not to get killed. "Kureo it's me! Amon! Kotarou Amon! I am your underling back in the days!"

"Dad!"

"Kotarou.. Amon..?" Kureo halted his movements and focused on Amon's face before beaming. "Amon-kun!" he exclaimed and he helped Amon up. "Yes yes I remember! The medic of the team!"

"Yes that's me." Amon was relieved to know Kureo still remembers him deep inside. Then he subtly winked at Akira to ease her of her worries. Akira sighed in relief that no bloodshed happened. "Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yes I quit the force. I want to spend more time with my wife."

"But you have to work. You can't let your wife work and pay all the expenses." Amon stated, trying to help Akira with her problems. Kureo sat on the couch, thinking. The knife still in hand.

Kureo smiled. "Yes I'll do it! I'll get back to work!" he exclaimed all of the sudden. His answer made the blonde woman happy. She never knew it would be _this_ easy to convince him if an old friend was the one to talk to him. "Amon-kun, help me get back on track."

"Of course."

Kureo turned to his daughter with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry my Kasuka, I will get back to work soon. Please be patient." he says.

"I'll be patient." she replied happily.

Later that night,

Akira was in her room, attempting to draw the character designs she promised Takizawa. So far she only had a dozen of scratch papers scattered across the floor. Some were crumpled and some were thrown beside the small trash can by the table.

She was talking to Amon over the phone. The phone placed between her ear and shoulder. "Yes thank you very much. I really appreciate your help doc." she tells him while tracing a straight line. The long bond paper was on the desk, her right hand holding the ruler and the other hand holding a pencil.

"I didn't expect he'd agree so fast. But I am glad to have helped." the man on the other side says.

"He slept early already, gives me more time to work on this project at work." she says. "It's the first time he slept earlier than me. Usually he'd force me to sleep before he does." she then traced another straight line at the corner of the paper.

"I admire your sacrifice. I mean, no one can agree to pretend to be someone they're not and accept the fact that he wants to touch you whenever he wants to." Amon says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You're too young to be in this kind of situation."

The blonde pushed the ruler to the side and began sketching a rough draft of a male character on the paper. "I would've broke down or killed myself already if I were alone." she tells him. "Thank you for being there to help."

"Don't worry, we'll get your dad in good shape in no time."

"Thank you."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. I'll meet up with your father tomorrow, see if we can talk to the chief about his six year-leave." Amon says with a chuckle.

"Take care for tomorrow. Goodnight."

She placed the phone on the side of the table and continued with the rough art. Not noticing that it was slightly Amon Kotarou's image she was drawing. His eyes, his hair and even his clothing.

When she realized it, she shook her head and crumpling the paper again, throwing it in the trash. "Focus Akira. Focus." she tells herself and continued to draw a new design.


	3. 003: Curfew

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Warning! explicit content in this chapter.**

 **The names you don't recognize is not an OC. It's the VA/voice actor of the characters. You'll understand after reading this.**

 **A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Here is the next chapter.**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 03  
Be Home Before Clock Strikes 12**

The blonde was asleep in bed, her head was at the end of the bed, a small pillow over her head while her feet was lying down on the comfy pillow. The side of her face was lying down the sketch pad and her hands were hanging at the edge of the bed, the pencil once in her hand was now on the carpet floor.

Her phone had been ringing for the past hour but seems that she was in a deep sleep. Until that...

"Kasuka... my darling.."

Kureo sat on the side of the bed, taking the small pillow off her head and fixing her hair to see her face. She was sleeping innocently. He smiled and hovered his body over hers and began nibbling on her ear.

"I'm not late yet..." the woman mumbled in her sleep, making him chuckle.

He sucked on the skin in her neck shortly before burying his face to sniff her soft skin's fragrance from last night's shower. His hands caressed her arms, squeezing the tips of her fingers slightly.

When the blonde's eyes opened, she wanted to jump out of bed but she calmed herself immediately otherwise she will receive a beating just like the previous times she literally pushed him off her and hopped off the bed. He wasn't happy with that.

"Good morning my Kasuka." Kureo greeted when he saw her eyes open, lifting his face up to see her. "I made breakfast."

"I thought you and Amon are going to meet today?" she blended in. Although she swore she locked her door last night, it's not new to her that he'd force it open. Asking him something like 'why are you still here?' would offend him. That's why she must choose her words wisely.

"Yes but I wanted to see you before I go."

"It's Sunday, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back." she assured him, making him smile.

"Rest." Kureo whispered, "I'll see you later." he gave her a smooch before rolling off of her and leaving the room.

Akira held on her shirt, trying to calm her heartbeat. She almost would've pushed him if she weren't so sleepy. She would've been beaten again. She saw on the floor the gray jogging pants she was wearing last night was now ripped in pieces, leaving her only in her underwear.

She forgot that he wants her to only wear shorts at night otherwise he'd cut her clothes apart.

Massaging her head, she crawled to the other side of the bed to reach for her phone, seeing the number of missed calls from Takizawa, Arima and Amon.

"Crap."

Then she glanced at the time, seeing that it was 10:30 in the morning. Her eyes widened.

"I overslept _this_ long!?" she quickly scrolled on the screen to read the texts. Replying to them one by one. She apologized to Amon and texted him that her father was on the way, then she read Arima and Takizawa's texts regarding the progress of their project. "I haven't drawn a single character." she muttered.

She quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash and get changed.

* * *

Amon had been waiting for Kureo for hours. He didn't know what happened but when he received the text from Akira, he smiled and was assured that Kureo would be coming. Late yes but he's coming.

He opened his phone to stare at some photos before scrolling at the gallery to check some videos.

Putting the earphones on and connecting it to the phone, he played the video. Beaming in front of his phone's screen. It was what kept him from getting bored the whole time he had to wait for Kureo's arrival.

When he saw Kureo coming from a distance, he closed the video and sent Akira a text to assure her that her father arrived safely.

"Kureo." he greets.

"Amon-kun I am sorry for the wait! I was _occupied._ " Kureo explained with a smile. "Where do we start?"

"Had a good time with your wife I suppose?" he wanted to know what other lewd things he did to his daughter early in the morning. Causing him to arrive _this_ late.

"I was watching her sleep. It was rare for me to see her sleep without her face and body all tensed." Kureo says, scratching his cheek. "When we sleep in the same bed, it's like she isn't comfortable with me. But when she sleeps in our daughter's room, she sleeps normally. I'm worried. Is she depressed that our daughter's life is exchanged for hers?"

Amon's brows furrowed, surely Kureo's mind was in a deep illusion now. He wanted to believe badly something that isn't true and he couldn't even tell the difference between his wife and daughter.

Although Amon was aware that despite that, Kureo's intelligence was still there. He can think and he can fight. The only thing he probably can't do is determine reality from the illusion.

"I'll try to talk to her Kureo-san." Amon blended in. According to Akira's stories, he doesn't like it when people doesn't believe him. It's either he gets violent towards the people around him or he is violent towards himself.

"You're a good friend Amon-kun."

"Of course, good friends stick together." Amon says with a smile. _BEEP BEEP!_ Receiving a text, he glanced down to see who it was. Reading that it was from Akira. [Akira Mado: Thank you very much for looking after him! Please continue to take care of him. I know it's too much to ask but I snuck out of the house today because I have a deadline to catch, can you let me know if his on his way home? Thanks!].

Amon beamed and typed his reply. [Me: Of course, count on me, Akira.] then he turned to Kureo. "Come on, let's go talk to the chief."

"Lead the way!"

* * *

 **Location: Rushima Coffee Shop**

Takizawa was wearing casual clothing, an orange hoodie over a black shirt. He was sitting on a long chair covered in red leather. His bag was placed beside him and his laptop was on the table.

Akira arrived, panting, also wearing casual clothing. She sat on the chair facing Takizawa, placing her backpack to the side. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're becoming really tardy, Mado. I had to do all the work and all the explaining to that jerk Arima no thanks to you!" Takizawa shouts at her, obviously pissed off. "Tell me you have the character designs ready."

He locked his eyes on hers to intimidate her. "Well..."

"You didn't do it either, did you?" he guessed.

"Give me another day. I can do this." she pleaded. "It's just.. well.."

"What? Your father got some kind of heart attack again? What other sort of excuse can you come up with? Something believable please." Takizawa says and stopped typing on his laptop. "Arima doesn't want to give us any extended deadlines. 'End of the month' is what he said. Period."

"We still have three to four weeks max. We can do that." Akira tried to be optimistic but with her performance recently, Takizawa finds it hard to believe.

"I can only empathize you Mado." he says with a smile. He then took her laptop out of his bag so she can use it. "I bought a drawing tablet yesterday, thought maybe you could use it rather than spend a yen or two for each paper we throw in the bin." he shows her the new drawing tablet he bought. "Careful with it."

Akira carefully takes the drawing tablet from him and sets it up beside the laptop. "You can actually afford stuff like this?" she teased.

"Where do you think I spend my money on?" Takizawa retorted.

A woman with long black hair approaches them, holding a pot of coffee in her hand. "Refill sir?" she asked Takizawa who had an empty coffee mug beside his laptop. Takizawa beamed at the woman.

"Yes please!"

"Uhm excuse me, can I have a cup of coffee too?" Akira says and the woman nodded after filling up Takizawa's mug.

"One moment please."

When the woman left, Takizawa left his seat and sits beside Akira. "Scoot." he tells her and she moved to give him space. He turned his laptop around but was careful with the coffee. "Check this out. I already wrote the summary for our first submission."

"'Tokyo Ghost. Kaneki Ken is a simple boy who loves punk music and watching the stars. His life changed when he started dating a girl named Rize Kamishiro who was known as the most dangerous ghost in Tokyo.'" Akira reads.

"Well? How is it?"

"Punk music is a little off." Akira said as she drummed her fingernails on the table, thinking. "Maybe his hobby should something that makes him sound like a nerd or a good boy."

"Yeah right, the next thing I know you'll rewrite my whole summary." Takizawa says as he highlighted the punk music part. "Why won't you rewrite everything else." he tells her sarcastically.

"You wanted my opinion didn't you?" Akira countered. "Plus I think we should change the 'ghost' to something else."

"Here she goes... she'll literally change everything in a minute or two." Takizawa muttered. "Take over my job then." he pushes the laptop near the woman and Akira began to type a new paragraph below his.

The woman from earlier returned with Akira's coffee.

"Do you like punk music?" Takizawa asked her as she placed the cup on the table. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it right?"

"I am not fond of music, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it." the woman replied. "Trouble with school?"

"School?! No. We are employees ma'am. And we are trying to come up with an amazing summary that WILL catch your attention." Takizawa began to brag. "The idea is there but we just can't agree with what we want."

"What is another term for a specter or phantom? Something related to ghost, not commonly used but at the same time the word is not uncommon." Akira asked and Takizawa pulled the laptop from her.

"Apparition." he tells her.

"Hmm, 'wraith' or a 'ghoul' sounds okay." the woman answered.

"'Tokyo Wraith' wow that's got a good ring to it right?" Takizawa says.

"'Tokyo Ghoul' sounds cool too." Akira tells him.

When obviously the two didn't agree with the title, they had another staredown. "'Wraith' is a little too hard for kids if they are your target audience." she tells them. "'Ghoul' would sound easy to remember." she opined. "Plus it's simpler."

"Fine, 'Tokyo Ghoul' it is." Takizawa muttered in defeat.

The two had been working on their story without contradicting each other. And it may be hard for them to admit it but they've made a lot of progress faster than the previous days. The waitress, Fuyuka, was able to help them a lot too. Along with her co-worker Anri, they entertained the two game developers.

* * *

Later at night, Kureo and Amon were eating at a restaurant, celebrating the fact that Kureo was accepted in the force again.

"Thank you very much for your help again Amon-kun. I never realized I was being a pain for my wife." Kureo said, raising his glass up towards him. "But now I can come home with my head held high."

"I only said what I think is best." Amon says. "What changed your mind to start working again though? Doesn't your wife tell you to start working again several times?"

"I realize that the reason she had less time with me is because she was busy trying to produce money for our needs. But now that I will help out, she will be less tired and we can have more time with each other."

Amon thought that he'd be happy to hear his answer, but turns out he wasn't happy to hear it.

"I- I see."

"I'm taking good care of her now." Kureo added. "I lost her once, I will not lose her again."

"Yes but don't you think you're being too possessive with her? I'm sure your wife loves you too but you should give her a little space." Amon tried to ease the upcoming problems Akira was about to face. If Kureo's goal was to rid of her excuse 'I'm tired' then he'll have more time touching his daughter.

"I DO give her space, I let her work, I don't even know who she works with but I trust that she's not cheating on me."

"Yes but-"

"I don't want to talk anymore. I want to go home." Kureo said all of the sudden, finishing his drink and grabbing his coat.

"Wait Kureo-san-"

"Goodnight." Kureo tells him and left. Amon sighed, leaning back on his seat and massaging his temple. It'll take some time trying to persuade his old friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takizawa and Akira were too distracted with their progress that they didn't even notice the time.

"Okay okay so the shop is called 'Anteiku'." Takizawa says as he typed. "And Kaneki Ken will work there and where he will meet new friends."

"Yeah that's good." Akira agreed. "But that means we'll need to draw an antique somewhere within the location design." she says and glanced back at her laptop to add it in her notes of future-things-to-do.

"We should add Fuyuka-san and Anri-san within the game too since they've been of big help." Takizawa said and winked at the waitress. "Arima said it's okay to add characters inspired by real people."

"Hmm, okay, I'll think of new names and more character designs." Akira groaned at the last part.

The blonde was later startled to feel her phone vibrating in her pocket. She quickly checked and saw a text from Amon. [Dr. Kotarou Amon: Akira I'm sorry, I lost sight of your father. I think he's on his way home. You have to get home NOW.]

His text made her tremble.

"Seidou, I have to go." she says, her voice trembling.

"But we're making progress! And it's not 11 yet!"

Akira shoved her stuff back in her bag and closed her laptop. "I know but I really have to go. Take care of my laptop." she says and pushes Takizawa out of the way to run for the exit.

"Hey wait Mado!"

He was already calm, he was already gentle... she doesn't want to see _that_ side of him again.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Darkness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***rapid heartbeat***

.

.

.

 **CRASH!**

* * *

Akira wakes up on the floor, her head hurts and so did her limbs and back. She looked around and saw that her room was a mess. Papers scattered everywhere, clean clothes scattered as well although some were torn to pieces.

"Akira."

She looked to her side and sees Amon Kotarou crouching beside her. She couldn't see him clearly and tried focusing her eyes on him. It hurts, it sent a pang of unknown pain across her head so she stopped and closed her eyes.

"Akira come on, it's okay."

When she opened her eyes again, she realized she was sitting up now leaning on the bed and Amon was in front of her with a worried look in his face.

"Where's my father?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I came by to visit but your front door was open. There was no sign of him." he replied. Akira tried to stand when she heard that her father wasn't within the premises.

"We have to look for him." she says but Amon gently pulled her arm to get her to stay. She writhes in pain when Amon pulled her.

"He beat you again last night, didn't he?" Amon guessed, folding her sleeves up to see the bruises in her arms. "You arrived late? What happened? Was he in rage or was he just drunk?"

The blonde wasn't sure. Last night was a blur. "I was late. I remember sneaking in the window and I would've gotten away with it if he didn't demand to take my clothes off." she says the part that she remembered. "He knew I ran from somewhere immediately. And then he just lost it."

"He's getting too violent. You need to report this."

"He'll get more angrier if I do."

Amon sighed and sat beside her. "Then let me talk to him. Hopefully he still listens."

"Please take care of him."

"I will. But you need to rest. No work for you today." Amon tells her. "Come on, put your hand over me." he says and carried her back to bed. "I'll look for him."

* * *

 **In an alley, Kureo's body was lying down by the trash bins. Dead.**


	4. 004: Broken Chains

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **WARNING! Slight psycho/explicit content.**

 **A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews! It makes me happy! Here is the next one.**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 04  
Broken Chains**

 **Location: Sunlit Garden Company**

Takizawa was sitting on his chair, tapping the tip of his pen on his desk while staring at the empty seat where his partner was supposed to be sitting on four hours ago. She skipped work again and there was no text or call or anything. She just went MIA again.

Takeomi saw that Takizawa was busy angrily staring at the empty seat.

"Maybe she got sick." he tried to guess.

"Oh she gets sick a lot. Even her dad. The next thing I know her whole family is sick that's why she always skips work."

"Take it easy on her man. Despite the tardiness and frequent disappearances, you have to admit she's doing her best too." Takeomi tells him, patting him by the shoulder and smiling.

"Remind me to buy you something on your birthday." Takizawa says with a grin.

"I'll be sure to say that." Takeomi agreed, laughing.

"How is your relationship with Yoriko by the way? Is it any complicated like this?" Takizawa asked and Takeomi laughed.

"Yoriko and I are a couple, Seidou. It's a little different with your relationship with Akira. Unless of course, you two are a thing." Takeomi teased, making Takizawa blush.

"I am not implying anything! It was a question! A question!"

Takeomi snickered still. "There are times we fight, there are times we just love each other. It's part of relationship. But I always encourage her to tell me anything. Every problem, every incident. I don't want her to keep secrets from me."

Takizawa took the idea into consideration.

"Maybe I'll pay her a visit. She strictly tells me not to go to her house without telling her first but I've been calling and texting and she's ignoring me. Something's really up." he suddenly said. "I'll sneak out at lunch."

"Be sure to be back before Haise comes. You know he loves your work." Takeomi teased.

"Right, that brat."

* * *

 **Location: Mado Apartment**

Akira was sitting down the couch while Amon was patching up the cut on her temple. When he finished, he sighed and looked at the woman whose eyes were closed. "You can open them now." he says with a smile.

"I wish i was unconscious when you did that." she says, finally being able to breathe.

"Don't worry I'm a professional." he joked. "Anywhere else that needs a little patching up?" he asked. Akira folds the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing. Her arm had a diagonal slash mark on it. He touched her hand, poking the injury.

"Ow."

"Oh sorry, still hurts?" he asked, carefully trying not to touch it again.

"Yeah." she admitted. "Do you have any anesthesia or something? I don't want to go through another hour watching you sew them together."

Amon laughed and released her arm. "Alright I'll just wrap it in bandages then. After that, try going for a warm bath and wash the blood off." he directed and the blonde nodded at him, unfolding her sleeves back.

"How the search for my dad by the way?"

"Still no sign of him. But I already asked for the cops to help us out." Amon assured her. But Akira was uneasy despite the news. "Are you afraid he'd come back?"

"He's never been _that_ angry before. And he never left the house _this_ long." she said, shivering. "If he decides to come back, he might... do something else."

"Hey. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell the cops to keep watch."

"The attention will make him more-"

"Don't worry. I got this, okay?"

* * *

Akira was later in the bathroom while Amon was packing his stuff. He was searching for his medical kit and remembered he left it in the blonde's room. He scratched his head and took a peek.

He just needed the kit. He entered and saw the vibrating phone. [Takizawa Seido calling...].

Amon ignored it but then there was a text afterwards. [Takizawa Seido: Open the door you idiot. I'm knocking.]. He turned to the bathroom door, hearing the water leaking from the inside. Then he smirked and went for the door.

When he opened the door he sees the one called Takizawa Seido standing on the welcome mat.

"Whoa! Who are you supposed to be?" Takizawa exclaimed.

"The name's Amon Kotarou. I am Akira's father's old friend." he says and stretched his hand forward to befriend Takizawa.

"Oh right, the 'doctor'." Takizawa mumbled. "My name is Takizawa Seido. I'm Akira's partner and best friend. I want to see her. She's been absent a lot, ignores my calls, leaves me to do all my work and just have no explanation over everything. Time for answers."

"Her father's missing." Amon answered. "She's depressed. That's all there is to it."

"What? But he's a-"

"Her father is mentally unstable. Left home last night and hasn't returned home yet. She's worried." Amon summed up. "If you're here to pressure her of work matters then I'm afraid I have to stop you right here."

"Mentally... unstable..? But she didn't say anything like that. She talks about him like he was-"

"-normal?" Amon finished for him. "She doesn't want anyone to look down on her father. You can talk to her another time but right now she really needs to rest. So don't bother her."

Takizawa watched the door close in front of him.

"Missing father, huh? If I find him..."

* * *

Haise was in the office, sitting down his seat while one of their employees was sucking on his member.

"Aaaah, almost there!"

He was pushing the girl's head to swallow him deeper. Whenever he was bored he'd just flirt with one of the female employees and when she falls for his charms, he'd end up banging her in his office.

The woman continued sucking on his member to please him, only to be disturbed with the door opening behind her.

"Haise."

"Dad, I'm busy."

Arima stared at the woman who did not stop what she was doing regardless of his presence. He rolled his eyes at how powerful his son's charms were. "Beta testing time. There are a few submissions already." he says and threw the clipboard on the floor. "Clean up your mess afterwards."

When he closed the door, Haise lost the momentum and pushed the woman off him.

"He doesn't understand the meaning of 'break'." he muttered.

* * *

 **[Location: Mado Apartment]**

Akira was in her room, not wanting to come out for a while now. The pencil in her hand, the blank page on the desk. She couldn't find herself doing anything but stare in the empty paper.

Looking at her hand that was now covered in bandages, she knew she was beaten up again and yet she was worried of him. Where could her father have gone to?

Was she wrong to worry? Was she wrong to care? Was she mentally ill like him?

Her phone was in airplane mode to keep anyone from contacting her. It was Amon's instructions to do so, the only reason she followed is because she wanted to spend her time alone for the first time. No one to force her door open, no one to caress her skin lustfully, no one to kiss her in the lips, no one to persuade her to make love to him.

She felt free but at the same time she felt alone in the empty apartment.

Trying to find a reason to hate her father, she reminisced all those nights she'd hide from him when she was young. Wherever she dared to hide, he'd always find her. He will beat her for hiding from him and lock her up in a dark room the whole night. No food or water until his anger dissolves.

 **Ding dong!**

Whenever he'd come home from work those times, whenever he was exhausted and angry, he'd look for comfort. And she'll know what he wanted when she hears the door slammed close.

As she grew, his sessions with her in bed became more frequent, saying she was finally growing up to be the wife he remembered.

Begging him to stop makes him mad, resisting him makes him violent, not responding to him irritates him.

Kasuka.

 **Ding dong!**

That was all he ever called her for the past 18 years. Not once did she hear him call her his daughter or even call out her name, like he completely forgot she existed. Even so, what she felt was the longing feeling of seeing her father get better.

Just once she just wished he'd call her by her name again and be her dad. Was that wish really impossible?

 **Ding dong!**

Akira _awakens_ and she heard the doorbell ringing across the quiet apartment. She drops the pencil in her hand and rubbed her eyes, checking if there are any unnecessary liquids pouring out.

Approaching the door, she heard that whoever it was knocking now.

She opens the door and sees two men standing by the front door. One tall man wearing a gray coat with red tie, almost similar to her father's uniform whenever he'd go to work. Beside him was a smaller guy wearing light pink polo with light blue and white stripes tie.

"Hi. My name is Investigator Yukinori Shinohara and this is my assistant, Suzuya Juuzou." the man introduced himself and showed his badge to the woman. The one with him smiled at her and waved.

"Uhm hi, how can I help you officer?"

"We are looking for any family or relatives of former officer Kureo Mado." he stated. "We were told he lives with his wife. Is that you ma'am?"

The blonde did not like how the conversation was going. Was her dad arrested? Did he hurt anyone outside because of what happened last night? Was it her fault? Will he be sentenced to prison?

Her mind began to process several assumptions, but going back to reality, "Uh no, I'm his daughter. Akira Mado." she replied. "What happened to him? Did he hurt anyone?"

Shinohara kept his badge in his jacket. "I guess you're not aware yet but your father is dead. A civilian found him by an alley, he's been dead since last night."

Akira's body reacted as she took a step backwards, a hand covering her mouth left agape in shock. What happened last night? She wished she remembered. She wished she can remember. Was it her fault? Did she do something? Was it someone else?

"Ma'am?"

Her eyes begin to blur thanks to the amount of liquid threatening to pour out from her eyes. Her sense of hearing refused to listen to anything else.

Who would do this? He didn't mean hurting anyone, no one had to kill him. She wanted to justify.

Images of the events of last night flashed before her eyes very shortly but it was all a blur. She couldn't pinpoint anything from seeing it. Among the images was the face of her father's lustful smile, his lecherous hands, his body hovering over hers.

Anger and hatred attempted to fill her thoughts but the sadness battled with them, dominating her mind.

"Ms. Mado!"

Akira's eyes blinked, her eyes trying to lock on the figure before her. Tears had poured down her cheeks already. She was leaning in the corner of the apartment, sitting on the floor. Shinohara and his assistant Juuzou was worriedly staring at her.

"We're looking for the one responsible for this." Shinohara tells her to keep her calm. "If you know anyone who has a grudge against him, it would mean very much for our case."

"I want to see my father..." was the words that came out of her mouth.

Shinohara couldn't tell if she heard him but he can see she was in pain. "Alright. We'll take you to him."

* * *

Arriving at the morgue, Akira was led to the gurney where her father was lying down on.

His head was sewed on the side. She read in the reports earlier that his head was bashed by something hard, and that it was done repeatedly that caused his skull to crack. His arms were also covered in very dark bruises.

She did not want to see the rest of him. His face also had dark marks from a beating.

"Killer could be two or more to overpower someone like him." Shinohara tells her from behind. "Unless he was attacked while he was vulnerable."

"He doesn't want to hurt anyone." she muttered.

"I heard he was from the force before. He was a great man, saved many lives and done many good things." Shinohara stated. "Makes me wish I was in his team." he tried to comfort.

"You new here, officer?"

"Transferred yes." Shinohara replied. "Everyone in the force is reopening his previous cases. Maybe someone had a grudge on him. I'll be keeping an eye on you to keep you safe. My assistant will also follow you around for your own safety."

A killer from his old cases? No she doubts it. Her father has been off the force far too long. Why'd that person or a group decide to assault him now?

No she doesn't believe it. There was no way some old killer from his past could've done it. Or was she overthinking things? Was she assuming? Was she just in denial? She was free why wasn't she happy?

"Thank you officer." she tells him. "But can I have some time alone with my dad?"

"Of course."

Shinohara leaves to give her the room for herself. Kureo was dead. She didn't have to pretend to be her mother anymore. She didn't have to be anyone but herself. But what of her wish? She broke down in tears, staring at her father's corpse.

"All I ever wanted was for you to be my father... call me your daughter, was that so hard?" she asked him. "When mom died I needed a dad. Where were you?"

Shinohara heard her talking by herself inside the room. He sighed and walked away.

Scratching his head, he approaches his assistant who was sucking on a lollipop. "Keep an eye on her, Juuzou." he instructs. "Escort her home afterwards. I want to check on the murder of Kasuka Mado."

"That's not within Kureo's case?" Juuzou remembered.

"No. But it may be connected to this." Shinohara assumed. "Make sure she gets home safe, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **[Mado Apartment, later at night]**

Akira was escorted home as Juuzou was instructed. She couldn't eat or do much. She really was alone. He wasn't coming back.

She locked herself in her parents' room, the blanket wrapped around her as she lay down the bed, hugging her knees close to her chest, staring at the image of the couple by the bedside table.

Kureo never liked that photo because it was the image of the 'old Kasuka' but she put it back there now that he's gone, no one would complain it was there.

"Do you hate me?" she asked the couple in the photo.

Obviously she will get no response from them. All she could do was stare at their happy faces, them holding hands and a younger version of herself in the middle.

She couldn't even remember when that picture was taken or what they were doing there.

 _Riiiing! Riiiiing!_

Akira saw the phone vibrating beside the photo. She doesn't remember putting it on silent mode but she grabbed the phone nonetheless, seeing that it was Dr. Kotarou Amon calling. She sighed. Whether or not she was the one to tell him the bad news or not.

"Hello?"

"Akira, I found your father! He's-"

"I know." she tells him sadly.

"Akira I'm sorry. If I found him earlier I would've-" Amon stopped his sentence when he heard her sob. "Akira..."

"Why do people kill?" she said in between sobs. "Why did they kill my parents? Doc...why?"

"I don't know. But don't worry, we'll find them. And I'll make sure they get locked up in prison for a lifetime." he wanted to assure her. "I promise Akira. I promise you that." he added, hearing the sobs on the other side had lessened. "Take your time and rest. Okay?"

"Okay doctor."

As soon as the call ended, Amon dropped his phone and moaned. When he heard her sob earlier... he couldn't control himself. He unzipped his pants and began caressing his length.

"Your voice turns me on like this every time, Akira." he moaned, his hand still in his length. "I wish... I wish I can touch you the way he did."

He knelt down on the floor, loosening his tie to give himself space to breathe. He quickly grabbed his phone, his eyes fully awake as he scrolled back to his gallery to see the videos he loved watching.

 _"You're a good friend, doc. I'm sure you'll find a way to help him. I can keep this up a bit more.. at least turning me into his punching bag had stopped since i hit puberty." he just listened to her voice while he squeezed his own member, imagining in his innermost thoughts that it was her touching him.. "If mom were still alive.. he'd be okay right?"_

 _He suppressed his moans. Her voice was so sweet, so gentle... she was so innocent. He wanted her. Herherherherherheher. HER. He doesn't want to just hear her voice, he wanted to touch her too. His hands were shaking, craving._

 _"Sorry that was really random. I hope you can check up on him soon. He's still beating himself up whenever I'd resist him." she spoke again. Amon pinched himself to return to reality._

 _'Focus Amon focus! Talk to her! Talk to her every night if you have to! Get her to like you!'_

 _"I'm sorry Akira, one of my clients just had an emergency. Maybe I can call again another time." he lied. He wanted to moan loudly, he wanted to cum and scream._

 _"Right, sorry."_

 _'No no on it's not your fault. I loved hearing your voice! I just... I have to...'_

 _"Goodbye!"_ _As soon as he ended the call, he shouted and began tearing his own clothes apart. "AKIRA! I WANT TO BE INSIDE OF YOU TOO!" his hands groped his own body, wanting to imagine it was her hands touching him. "Mine, mine, mine...!"_

 _When he lay down the floor, he eyed the photo on his table. The photo of him with the Mado couple._

 _"That's right... I can never touch her until he's alive.. until he's alive! I have to.. I have to meet him.. I have to.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dialing Akira's number, he bit on his fingernail when she answered."Hello?" her first word. It made his heart throb. He was overjoyed hearing her voice again._

 _"It's me Amon." he introduced himself, keeping his cool. "Are you doing anything right now? I'd like to visit your dad today. Check up on him."_

 _"Oh doc. Yeah I am not doing anything right now. That would be great!"_

 _'She was happy! I can hear it in her voice she was happy I'd drop by! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!' he squeezed on the phone, he didn't want to say goodbye, he wanted it to last longer. "Aki-"_

 _"Bye."_

 _'No don't worry, I'll see her again. I'll see her again.'_

 _._

 _._

.

 _"Wow you're dressed up nicely. Where'd you been early in the weekends?" Amon says while standing behind the blonde. He was tempted to strip off those clothes and just get on with it. But no, Kureo was still around. He needs to get rid of him first._

 _"Lost a bet, had to pay for it." 'a bet? What kind of bet? I want to know. I want to know. I want to know!' "Sorry I was late, doctor." he studied her body shape, it was the first time he's seen her for the past years he left Tokyo. Licking on his lips as he stared at her hips and butt. He was driven off his thoughts when Akira had opened the door._

 _"No worries. I should've told you that I was coming today." he says and enters the apartment. Seeing that the curtains are closed, blocking the light from the outside. Lights were off too. Almost as if no one was home. "Little dark in here?"_

 _"My father likes the dark. Whenever the lights are turned on, he'll know I'm back." she explained the situation. Amon nodded. "I'll go get him."_

 _But before she could leave, Amon grabbed her hand. "Are you sure? He may.. you know..? That. I'll go with you just in case."_

 _'No no no onnononoononoo! I can't let him touch you again! You're mine! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! I won't let him.. I won't...'_

 _"He broke down a few nights ago, thinking I was cheating on him. If you come with me he'll freak out." she tells him. "I'll be fine." when she assured the doctor she'd be fine, Amon released her hand and allowed her to get her father._

 _'You are so nice Akira-chan... don't worry, I'll try not to get too rough with you in bed. I wish you'd allow me to touch you as well... I am jealous of that man, that man... I must...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Wait Kureo-san-"_

 _"Goodnight." Kureo tells him and left._

 _Amon watched Kureo leave, giving him twenty minutes headstart before sending Akira a text. [Me: Akira I'm sorry, I lost sight of your father. I think he's on his way home. You have to get home NOW.] "Uh-oh, you'll be in trouble. But don't worry, I'll come to save you. Then you'll love me. YES, you'll love me."_

.

.

.

Watching the video on his gallery, he had began to moan again. Imagining that the man in the video was him and the woman was her.


	5. 005: Beta Tester

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **A/N: Wow thank you again very much for your reviews! Next chapter is here after this, we're down to the dark side of the story. Beware!**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 05  
** **Beta Tester**

 **Two weeks after the burial...**

Akira was in the living room, the phone between her ear and shoulder while she was animating a cutscene from the game she and her partner were working on.

"No I don't think that's a good idea." she tells Takizawa over the phone. "But I think we can visit that bakeshop Yoriko owns. Takeomi would be very surprised." she said while adjusting the camera angle of the shot of the game.

"Oh yeah then let's ask them to treat us!"

"That is just very rude."

"But we're his friends!" Takizawa teased. "By the way how's the game so far? Did you like the new skill option I added?"

"I- I haven't checked it yet. I'm still finishing the cutscene for Chapter 1 after the final battle." she tells Takizawa. She was now setting up the movements of the character frame per frame. It takes longer than it she makes it seem.

Takizawa clicked his tongue. "Are we really submitting that art? It seems dope."

"You drew this so don't complain." she threw back at him.

"Yes **but** need I remind you that you're the one in charge of that in the first place!" Takizawa chuckled. "All those drawings you sent me were obviously copied off from the manga you've been obviously reading! Like seriously, was that from shoujo or josei?"

"I don't read those, idiot. It's a coincidence."

"Oooooh really~"

Akira groaned and checked how many frames she still had to finish. "Geek." she calls him.

"I'm on otaku! Otaku! There's a difference!"

The blonde smiled while shaking her head. Sure she and Takizawa don't have a mutual interest but maybe that's because she didn't actually had the time to read manga or watch anime the same way he does.

She saved her work, stretching her arms before holding the phone by hand. "Listen Takizawa, I'll call you later. I need to take a break."

"ANOTHER BREAK?" he gasped. "Seriously, that's all you ever asked from me."

"I need to eat, silly."

"Right, and I have a concert to catch. It starts in five minutes." Takizawa said and Akira would've shot him a glare if he were there with her. "Don't give me that look, I know you're giving me that look."

"I'm stuck at home working on our project while you attend a concert?! Really?!"

Takizawa laughed at her. "I promise to send you some vids." he teased. "See you tomorrow at work!"

The call ends and Akira slammed her head on the table. "I wanted to leave the house and go to concerts too..." she mumbled to herself. She sighed and dialed a certain number to order some pizza.

* * *

 **[Cop Constabulary Global]**

Shinohara is reading the case files regarding the murder of Kasuka Mado.

"Oh new guy." Marude greets when he saw how serious Shinohara's face looked like. "You still here? It's lunch. Let's eat out." he invited.

"It's alright, I asked Juuzou to buy some food." Shinohara says, politely rejecting the offer. "I wanted to give more time reading this." he sees, lifting up the paper in his hand to show Marude.

"It's been 20 days since Kureo Mado's murder. We have no leads whatsoever except the statement that he's seeing illusions of his wife." Marude says.

Placing the paper down, he locked his eyes on Marude's. "I know. And I promised his daughter I will find his murderer."

"Ah I see, it's about the kid." Marude said with a grin. "If you want to build bridges with the young Mado then just buy some flowers and knock on her door." he teased but Shinohara threw a crumpled paper towards him.

"She was really hurt, Itsuki. You should've seen her break down at the morgue."

"And finding the murderer will liven up her face again?" Marude inquired. "Look, we'll find the murderer. But simply being motivated to help isn't gonna cut it. It won't lead us to the truth." he gave a tip. "Trust me, I've been in this line of work long enough. There are some cases that are never solved."

Marude looked up at the clock, seeing that he spent his precious minutes talking to Shinohara.

"I admire your hardwork, I'm sure the kid does too. We provided compensation for her father's death and she's living like any normal girl does." Marude added. "Don't keep her hopes up."

When Marude left, Shinohara gazed back on the report in his desk, locking his eyes on Kasuka's image before she died. "She got her looks from her mom, huh?" he mumbled to himself.

"Shinohara-san!"

"Ah Juuzou." Shinohara greets and closes the folder. "You got my burger?"

"With one soda and large fries." Juuzou added and Shinohara knew at once he bought an order he didn't ask for. He chuckled and patted the boy in the head.

"Alright, the fries is all yours." he says and Juuzou happily took it from the plastic.

Chewing on two of the fries, he saw the folder on Shinohara's desk. "Still reading that, Shinohara-san?"

"I'm still bothered by something. I just couldn't put my finger to it." Shinohara says. His gut was telling him something was connecting the murder of Kasuka and Kureo, perhaps the person was even connected to Akira. "Something's missing."

"That Akira woman looked like she was attacked too, huh?" Juuzou stated, remembering the cut on the side of Akira's head when they first saw her. "But the killer didn't seem to have a grudge on her."

"Attacked? She didn't say anything like that." Shinohara says.

"Then what happened to her head? A bump?" Juuzou asked. "She's always wearing long-sleeves too. Like she's hiding her arms." he said, remembering the times when he was following her.

Shinohara had a thought. "She's keeping something from us." he concluded. "We should pay her a visit and ask some questions."

"EEEEH but it's lunch!"

"Come on."

* * *

 **Location: Mado Apartment**

Akira was waiting for the pizza to come while she continued with the animation she's been dying to finish so she can finally leave the house. Looking at the time, she was getting hungry but she was also getting irritated with her clothes. Maybe she needed a shower.

"I can hear the doorbell ring from my room right?" she thought to herself.

She saved her work and ran to her room to prepare for a shower. She glanced at her closet, looking for something to wear. She forgot that Kureo ripped her pants at home and left a few jeans untouched.

There was no way she'd wear that at home, it was freaking hot.

"I need to buy a new set of pants." she mumbled to herself, grabbing a white shorts and a blouse before running to the bathroom to wash.

While she was inside the bathroom, her phone was ringing in the living room.

[Takizawa Seido calling...]

"Come on pick up, pick up stupid Mado!" Takizawa was mumbling on his side. "That brat is on his way to you."

* * *

 **Location: Amon's house**

Amon was in his house, playing the video in his phone over and over while he was staring at himself in the mirror. His fists were covered in blood, fragments of the shattered pieces from the glass were still stuck in his knuckles.

He was angry.

He didn't get what he wanted for the past weeks. He couldn't get anywhere near her because of _that_ man. The cop. For some reason that cop was keeping his eye on Akira and it was annoying him.

' _whywhywhwywhywhwywhwywhwywhwywhwyw/! Why another person...?'_

His blood was boiling in anger, his body had been craving for so long. But he couldn't satisfy those craves he's been having, his fantasies couldn't come true because that cop was there. Watching over her, protecting her. Almost as if Kureo were never dead.

' _I have to do something... I have to... I haveto..havetohavetohaveto...'_

Amon would seldom call her to keep himself happy. Her voice alone would harden him. But he wanted more than just her voice. He already heard her moan from the video, he heard her scream in the video, he heard her scream and beg in the video. He doesn't want to just hear it. He wanted to see her moan, he wanted to see her scream, he wanted to see her body.

He wanted feel her too.

Fantasies isn't going to be enough for him.

The videos he took from Kureo won't be enough either.

He NEEDED it to **come true.**

"Akira... Akira... just wait some more... I.. I will do something about him..." he told his reflection in the mirror.

* * *

 **Location: Mado Apartment**

The doorbell had been repeatedly ringing. Akira had just left the bathroom, already dressed. When she realized the doorbell had been ringing, she panicked and ran to the front door, grabbing her wallet along the way.

"Sorry pizza guy!" she says as she opened the door.

But she was surprised to see it wasn't the pizza delivery guy. It was a boy with black and white hair holding the pizza she ordered. Sure he was holding a pizza but he wasn't wearing a uniform?

"Uhm, can I help you?"

The boy eyed her from top to bottom before smiling. He wanted to stare at her legs but he couldn't be too obvious. "My name is Sasaki Haise. The pizza guy who delivered this already left. He's been waiting by the door for long."

"I- I'm sorry about that. Wait! Sasaki Haise? The boss-"

"Yes I am Arima's son. I am here to beta test your game. 'Tokyo Ghoul' was it?" he says and Akira's mind was in panic. She did not expect to see him now, nor was she expecting him to visit to check the game. "I assume it's already in its early stages ready for beta testing?"

"Uhm well, not exactly, I-"

"Is it playable?" Haise rephrased his question.

"Yes but-"

"Then I'm fine with playing what I can." he says with a childish grin. "By the way I paid for your pizza. The least you could do is let me enter? I've been standing here for so long after all."

"S- Sorry please come in sir."

She opened the door widely for him to enter. Haise entered with a chuckle, "No need to call me sir, I believe I am younger than you." he says. Then he looked around the room. Simple. It was the only description he could come up with.

Akira leads him to the living room where she was working. There was a small square short-legged table. There was a thin cushion in one side where she sits. The laptop was on.

"You live alone?" he asked while Akira prepared a cushion for him to sit on.

"Y- Yeah. After my father uh, was gone, it was just me." she replied and Haise nodded as he sat down. A screensaver was flashed across the screen because of the idle time it wasn't used.

"I'm sorry about your father." he says but he didn't mean it, like he cared.

Then he saw that the screensaver was Akira and Takizawa standing outside of the school they graduated in, both of them holding the piece of paper that proves of their graduation. The two were wearing their graduation outfits and both were smiling widely. He also took note her hair was longer back then.

"You and Takizawa are from the same school." he says when he saw it.

Akira quickly pressed random keys for the screensaver to fade. "Yes. We uh, we received an invitation from your father's company after we graduated. Since we both liked games we took the job offer."

Haise nodded. He didn't know that, Arima didn't tell him anything. "So who took the photo?" he asked while Akira was setting up the game for him to play.

"My mother." she answered as she nervously typed on the keyboard.

Haise looked around for any other photos. He saw one photo within a cracked picture frame, seeing the young Akira being hugged by a woman who looked very similar to the blonde. "I bet she looks exactly like you." he stated.

"That's what everyone says." the blonde replied and turned to laptop to face Haise. The main menu of Tokyo Ghoul was on the screen.

"You know when I read the summary of your submission, I was intrigued. The idea is unique." he complimented. "And I do hope the game isn't disappointing." he added afterwards. Almost as if the compliment was taken back.

"I do hope you enjoy the game si- I mean," she bit her lip, not knowing what to call him.

"Please, call me Haise."

"Okay, Haise."

Akira was about to take her phone from the table but then she heard the doorbell ring again. She was sure she did not order pizza for the second time. Haise just smiled at her, a very friendly smile. "I'll just play here." he says as he brought out earphones from his bag.

"I'll be back." she tells him and got back up to open the door.

Haise licked on his upper lip as he locked his eyes on her smooth white legs. He saw that there are small bruises but it didn't bother him. Then he looked down on the table while connecting the earphones in her laptop.

He saw that Takizawa Seido left her several missed calls along with texts to warn her of Haise Sasaki coming to her apartment.

"You two are really close, huh?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Akira opens the door, surprised to see Shinohara and Juuzou outside.

"Investigator Shinohara? What brings you here?" she asked. "I hope you're not here to drop another bomb of bad news." she says and Shinohara took note that she was in a good mood that hour.

And he was about to ruin that mood.

"I came to ask you questions." he says and he couldn't help but study the scar on her arm and the light bruises on her legs. "Is someone you know beating you up?" he went straight to the point. "Hurting you in any way?"

"What does this have to do with-"

"For a woman like yourself I doubt you're too clumsy to actually accidentally injure your own arm like that." Shinohara says firmly and Akira was nervous. "Now I promised you that I will find your father's murderer but if there's something you're not telling me then I will not be able to find the answers you want."

"This is nothing."

"Ms. Mado, please. If you're a victim you have to speak up. We need to put these people behind bars." Shinohara pleads that she cooperate.

"I have nothing to say, I'm sorry." she closes the door and locks it.

Shinohara was disappointed with the results. "If you change your mind, please give me a call!" still, he can't give up. If she was afraid to speak, then he'll give her time. He takes a calling card and inserts it under the door. "There's my number."

"She looks okay." Juuzou commented.

"No, she's hiding something." Shinohara muttered. "We'll need to keep a close eye on her in case she's being forced not to talk."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Is everything alright, Akira-san?" Haise asked when he noticed Akira's mood had changed after opening the door.

"Y- Yes I'm fine. How's the game?"

"It's awesome! But can I come back to play it again another time? I have a meeting to attend to." Haise lied with a smile.

"You can have a co-"

Haise didn't want a copy. He needed an excuse to visit her. "I don't need a copy. In fact, I will come by often to help you finish it." he bribed. "It's a game with potential so I will see to it that you finish it."

"R- Really? But that's-"

"I help other developers as well." no he hasn't. "Especially if they're game has potential." another lie. But Akira didn't have a clue. "Alright?"

"Thank you very much Haise!"

Lifting her back in a good mood, Haise left the apartment with a happy face. He called his father immediately to report.

* * *

 **Location: Sunlit Garden Corporation**

"Dad!"

Arima pulled the phone away from his face because even if it wasn't on loudspeaker, Haise's voice was loud. "Can you not shout?"

"Sorry. I already surveyed this Akira Mado. Her father is dead, she lives alone." Haise stated. "No boyfriend, no relatives, none. Probably just a friend, Takizawa, but we can get rid of him easily. We can force her to sign a contract then we can-"

"Settle down, we can't just hand her a contract. What blackmail material do you have?"

Haise tapped on his chin. "I have none yet. But I know she's keeping something. She has bruise marks all over her limbs. That implies something right?"

"That someone is beating her up? So what?"

"Dead father, no boyfriend, lives alone. What do you think?" Haise hinted. Arima hates it when he doesn't get straight to the point. But he is still doing his job so he decided to play along.

"Her father is beating her up." he answered. "So what, she killed him?"

"Could be or could be someone else." Haise says. "I don't know yet but that's what I know so far. If I can dig deeper into it, we can blackmail her to sign the contract and finally have a new toy!"

Arima leaned back on his seat, thinking. "Okay, I am craving for a new toy right now."

"I'll get the information we need soon."

* * *

 **Location: Amon's House**

Amon was in his robe, lying down the bed, watching the video again. His eyes locked on Akira's bare body under Kureo's. His fingers touched the screen, wanting to touch it but resulted to pausing the screen instead.

"Akira..."

He was later startled to see that someone was calling him. [Akira Mado calling...]

His eyes widened. He quickly sat up and answered the call. "Yes?" he acted normal, his hand ready to caress his member once again.

"Doc, the officer from last time paid me a visit. He was asking me questions and I- I'm not sure what to tell him." Akira tells him in panic.

"What was he asking you? Is it that Shinohara again? What did he want to know?" Amon was curious. What could he do? What can he do for her? He wants to know, he wants to know. If he can get an excuse to kill him then...

"He noticed the marks on my arms from my father's recent assault. He wanted to know everything. Should I tell him everything? H- He's a transfer and he said he wants to hel-"

"No don't tell him anything." was Amon's quick response. "Remember, your father's murderer is still out there. He could be anyone from the force. We never know." Amon lied, he needed to ruin Shinohara's reputation.

He doesn't want Akira to trust anyone but him. No one to know about her secret but him.

"Listen Akira, when he ask again just lie to him. Okay? I will do everything in my power to make sure the killer will not get you."

"He can see through me.."

"Just trust me and do as I say."

* * *

 **Now that everyone is in position, time to get to action!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See you next chapter!**

* * *

Tsukiyama Shuu owns the Luna Eclipse. It is a bar that is really famous in Tokyo. He uses his money and connections to find beautiful hostesses for his customers. And he is not a nice man.

And he is on the lookout for a new secretary- or well, personal hostess- for his own pleasure.


	6. 006: Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Dark and dirty fantasies that I or you have for the female investigator begins today.**

 **A/N: Thank you very much Guest and DarkFicAnimu for your reviews! Here is Chapter 6.**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 06  
Storm  
**

The thunders began to roar in the skies, the sky was darker than before. Everyone received texts that there will be no work for the day because of the upcoming storm that day. So Akira took the opportunity to sleep all day.

Before, she never liked being at home. Not wanting to stay at home because Kureo would be there.

But now she doesn't mind staying at home and sleeping as much as she want. She planned to shop for clothes but in this opportunity, she chose to sleep.

 _"Stopit!"despitethestruggletherewasnothingshecoulddoagainsthisstrengthagainsthisbodythathewasnowpressingagainsthercrushingherbetweenthebedandhim._

 **THUNDER CLAPS!**

Akira fell off the bed thanks to the very loud thunder outside. She was quickly awakened from her slumber. She scratched her head and looked out the window seeing the rain pouring down so hard.

"Definitely no shopping for me today." she mumbled to herself.

She can imagine that she'd end up working on the project all day thanks to the rain. And she doesn't have a choice too. Even if Haise offered to help them, she still can't take advantage of that.

* * *

 **Location: Shinohara's House**

Shinohara was resting in his couch, reading on the headlines. The loud thunder bothered him though, causing him to look out the window. "No work for me today, huh?"

He turned to the carpet where Juuzou used to lie down in hours like this. But he still wasn't back from his morning session with the doctor.

"Juuzou must be stranded out there. I should go pick him up." he thought.

But then he looked up at the clock, seeing that it was still early.

"Or maybe he's not dismissed yet." he thought again and let it be. He turned the TV on to watch the news about the weather. He sighed, already aware of it and changed the channel.

Seeing nothing he liked, he turned the television off and went to his room to get the files he's been reading since yesterday.

"Why can't I see the connection here? Is my gut wrong?" he wondered as he glanced at it.

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon but the skies made it seem like it was already evening. The rain did not stop pouring and Akira completely lost hope to ever leave the apartment until the rain stops.

She gives Takizawa a call to update him of her progress.

"Yo Mado!"

"Haise played the game the other day. He said he loved it and he's going to help us improve the game." she tells him, making Takizawa gasp in shock. "What? That's good news right? He isn't as bad as you said."

"I can't even tell if you simply seduced him or he treats women differently." Takizawa began to rant.

"He's a good kid."

"You keep saying everyone is good." Takizawa retorts. "By the way, I already have an idea for Chapter 2. I'm outlining it right now and I already started to encode some of it." Takizawa added.

"Whoa, what inspired you? The concert?"

"Shut up. At least I am making faster progress than you!"

Akira chuckled, he was right about that. But with less the worry of evading her father, she actually had all the time she needed to finish Chapter 1 of the game. "Do I sense another challenge from you?"

"Oh you bet! If I finish Chapter 2 by tomorrow, we're going to the arcade again!"

"Heh, if I finish first?" she hinted a proposal.

"Then my treat." Takizawa offered with a chuckle.

 **Ding dong!**

Akira was startled by the ringing doorbell. Very unexpected to hear when it was raining _this_ hard since earlier. She doubts its the pizza guy or Haise. "Hey Takizawa, you are not outside my apartment right now, are you?"

"What kind of insane question is that? Like I'd go there when it's raining hail!"

"Well someone is," wondering who it was, she left her room to open the door, seeing that it was, "Doc?" she said, forgetting that Takizawa was over the phone.

Amon was soaking wet and smiling, holding a briefcase with them. "Sorry to bother you this hour but I was on my way home from work when it started to rain. This was the closest place to come by if it's okay." he says.

"Uh sure okay, come in." she opened the door for him and he entered, wetting the premises. "I will just get you a towel and new clothes."

"Really sorry for the bother Akira." he said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay, hold on I'll be right back."

When she ran to her parent's room, she remembered the phone in her hand and that Takizawa was probably ranting on the other end. When she put it over her ear, she was right. She heard Takizawa's ranting so she pulled it away from her ear and set it on loudspeaker.

"-then you just suddenly disappear once again! Which by the way being MIA is being natural to you that it doesn't even-"

"Okay I'm sorry. I was surprised too, you know? But the doc has been really nice to me and my father." she tells him while she prepared a dry towel and some of her father's old clothes for the doctor.

"So you just let him in and give him a warm meal and a massage?" Takizawa teased.

"I have nothing to feed him but cold pizza from yesterday." Akira realized.

Takizawa snickered. "Probably the reason why you don't want to invite me in your home. You have nothing to feed me. Seriously, where do you spend your money?" he teased again.

"Shut up. I'll prepare him some soup, you'll see."

"I can't want to hear his complaints. I'll call you later, I'll work on Chapter 2 now. For the ARCADE!"

The blonde chuckled at his enthusiasm and allowed him to end the call before she goes back to the living room where Amon was waiting. She handed him the stuff he needed. "You can use the bathroom over there." she tells him as she pointed at the door near the kitchen.

"Thank you very much."

"I'll just be working in my room if you need anything."

"I'm sure you already gave me everything i need." he says with a smile.

* * *

Juuzou was walking under the rain, soaked in water already. Stores were closed thanks to that.

"Shinohara-san..."

He wished he knew which way to go. There weren't much cars or taxis either. He was alone in the streets. He was familiar with the road, like he passed by it already. So he decided to just follow the path he remembers, hoping it leads him back home.

The white-haired boy is also a genius for not bringing his phone with him. Now he can't even call Shinohara to find him.

"Shinohara-san..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Akira was creating the 2D character design for the new characters they added in the game. Koma Enji and Kaya Irimi, workers of Anteiku. They were inspired by the waiter and the waitress back at Rushima Coffee Shop.

Coming up with their names wasn't easy but neither is designing them.

She had to alter the uniform designs and slightly change the visage of both characters to not completely rip-off from the real people it was inspired from. She spent a lot of time doing that but it didn't matter, she wasn't going anywhere anyway.

Takizawa would often text her to keep themselves entertained and she'd reply back.

[Takizawa Seidou calling...]

Answering the call, she saved her work before shutting the laptop down and stretching her arm. "Takizawa, what's up?"

"I've been wondering. Did you check the game yet? Did you check the skill option I added?" Takizawa asked.

"Tried it out earlier, it was kind of complicated. Too many keys to memorize." she commented and read the sticky note at the side of the table. It was where she wrote her comments about the new options Takizawa added.

"Hmm, in a free-world it's good if they also have this freedom to control their characters the way they want to." Takizawa wanted to share the reason of the many skills and actions he added in the game.

Akira scratched her head, taking the thought into consideration. "Well sounds good but maybe we can put one action over the other? Like overlapping them? Then add a library of some sort. They can just choose a few actions to fill their action slot."

"It takes too many presses if we compile all actions in one button." Takizawa tells her. "But the library sounds like a good idea."

"Okay I'll leave that to you~"

"Hey!"

"I just finished Chapter 1 and my head is spinning. I want to sleep." Akira tells him, still stretching her right arm. "I have more characters to draw and not to mention, in a free world, I'll have to design ALL the minor ones and the background people."

"Dang." Takizawa mumbled with a chuckle. "Alright, more art time for you then!"

"I just want to sleep."

"You've been sleeping all day. Stretch your legs a bit and take a walk outside." he teased with a laugh. "I'm sure the nice weather can help you awaken your lazy bones!"

"I dare you to walk out of your apartment first."

"Please, ladies first~"

"SEIDOU!" a woman's voice echoed in Takizawa's side. Akira snickered at him. It wasn't new to hear Takizawa's mother in the background. "You left the laundry again! Are you the one washing them? Go and get them!"

"Mom!" Takizawa grumbled. "Okay Akira, call you later, bye."

Akira ends the call to allow Takizawa to help around the house. She places the laptop in its bag before taking a pencil and putting a blank piece of paper on the desk.

"Time to experiment again." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Later...**

Amon was in the living room, comforted by the clothes he was provided with. In case the rain doesn't stop until tomorrow, there is already a set of pillows and a blanket by the couch so he could rest there.

He's been staring at the window for some time now. Wanting to know if the rain was stopping anytime soon.

"Akira..."

He glanced at the door where her room was. Just once he tells himself. He just wants to take a peek, he just wants to see. Is it wrong? He's done everything for her, can't he get a reward? Doesn't he deserve one? Shouldn't she reward him?

Amon slapped himself and stared at his briefcase to redirect his attention.

"I. Want. Her."

The man stood up from his seat and knocked on the door. He didn't hear a response from the blonde so he assumed she was in the bathroom. He took a duplicate key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He cautiously opened the door, poking his head inside first and sees the sleeping blonde by the table.

Keeping the duplicate key back in his pocket, he trespassed in her room. Eyeing the unfinished draft on the table shortly before studying the sleeping blonde's face. He remembered what Kureo said about watching her sleep. He was right.

She wasn't tensed or anything, she just slept peacefully when she wasn't afraid.

"Akira?" he tried calling her name softly. She did not respond. ' _Must be a deep sleep.'_

Amon smiled. He bent his legs shortly to caress her legs. He also knew of Kureo's habit to tear and stab on her clothes, especially her pants because he wanted to always caress her legs like this. Leaving only shorts that he bought for her.

Amon slides his hand to her thighs, moaning softly to finally be able to feel her skin.

"Mmmhmm.." he moaned, satisfied to finally touch her as he dreamed about.

Tempted to grope further, his hands pinched the hem of her shorts. It wasn't that thick. He then gently cupped on the part between her legs, the woman moaned softly, her head moving a bit.

He froze when he thought she would awaken. But when it seemed that she adjusted her sleeping position, he kept his hand to where it was, rubbing it softly. He wanted to touch it without the cloth there. He wanted to tear her white blouse off her and take the yellow shorts off.

Amon pulled his hand back and loosened his tie. He was grounding his teeth, keeping himself in control.

"I need a reward... I deserve one right?" he mumbled.

Without warning, he grabbed her and threw her in bed effortlessly, fully awakening the blonde. She lands on the cushion of the bed so it didn't hurt but it doesn't mean it was gonna stop there.

"What are you d-"

"Akira, I just want to feel you." Amon begins to say as he crawled over her. "I've been patient for many years now. I've been a listener and I've been a helping hand."

His body was huge, his strength was overpowering. The blonde tried to push him off but he just clutched on her wrists and pinned her down.

"Stop it!" despite the struggle, there was nothing she could do against his strength, against his body that he was now pressing against her, crushing her between the bed and him.

His muscles are no joke. He was heavy. His pressing was enough for his chest to feel hers but he didn't intend to crush her.

"Just reward me and I'll be happy to do anything for you." he hissed as he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. He can smell her enticing aroma before but never this close. His face rubbing on her skin felt good as well.

"No Amon!"

She felt him tonguing her neck. It felt almost similar to her father assaulting her at random, especially if he was bored. But compared to her father, Amon was harsh with his treatment towards her. Resistance was futile.

Her body wriggled underneath him, but every movement will seem like she was rubbing her chest to his. But what was she to do?

The blonde tried moving her legs and started kicking in the air but his body remained like stoned on top of her.

"Stop resisting. I'm not your father. I am not doing this because I look at you as my wife. I'm not delusional!"

Was she to listen to his reasoning? Whether or not he was crazy like her father or worse, he's going to rape her! Her instincts were telling her to resist and run away. It was going to be tough to run away as soon as she leaves the apartment but it's better than to be inside with him.

"I know but I don't want this!"

"You don't want me?"

Amon stopped tonguing her and lifted his face up with a pained expression. She saw immediately that he was upset. It was almost the same expression her dad would show her when she would resist him.

She really didn't want him but if she wants to save herself the trouble of being a punching bag again, she needed to ease his mind. "No it's not that, I-"

"Then reward me!"

He rolled her around so her back would face him and her front lying down the bed. His treatment towards her wasn't gentle and he was very strong. She was no match for his strength. "Amon please no!"

Amon grabbed the hem of her blouse, pulling it over her head by force. She resisted the best she could but he was really angry that he did not let her stop him from taking it off her. He threw the blouse to the side and began to unclasp her bra.

Tears began to fall because of her powerlessness to stop this assault.

She felt his hands now cupping her breasts and he was squeezing it like it was some kind of pressure ball. Akira finds herself gripping on the bedsheet, her face buried in the white sheets while Amon Kotarou continued playing with her breasts, his body still over hers.

It's finally came true. His fantasies about her, the longingness to touch her body. It's already come as a reality.

"Akira..." he moaned in her ear. "...you're so good _here_."

She sobbed as Amon rubbed on her nipples with his thumb, his actions were out of pure lust while Kureo's treatment was out of his craving intimacy for his dead wife. He was nibbling on the side of her face as he moaned.

His member was already hard and she can feel it poking her ass. Anytime soon he will decide to put that hardened member to use.

One of Amon's hand released her nipple and slides down to caress her stomach shortly before sliding down to her shorts. Her hips began to wriggle but then his hand began to claw on her chest. Akira yelped and stopped moving.

Amon made his way inside her shorts and to cup that part of her at last. His bare hands feeling it at last.

He began to bite on her eat. "Wow it feels good too..." he growled in her ear that he was biting on. The blonde whimpered and refrained from moaning.

She lost hope that someone was ever going to come and save her. Not in this weather.

Or well, that's what she thought.

"Akira-san? Hello?" they heard a voice say outside. "I am Shinohara Yukinori's assistant, Suzuya Juuzou! I am lost and I need a place to crash until the rain stops." he stated.

Light sparked in Akira's eyes. A cop!

"Juu-!"

Amon covered her mouth immediately and pinned her down the bed. He was angry now. "Shhh..." he hushed her, muffling her screams with his hand. He removed his hand from her mouth to adjust his arm around her neck. But she took the opportunity to cry for help.

"Juuzou!"

Elbowing Amon, she leaps off the bed but Amon grabbed her ankle, causing her to crash on the floor. Amon Angrily followed after her, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, making her scream in pain.

Amon quickly pulled his tie off him and tied it around her mouth. "Be quiet!" he tells her. He pulled her up on her knees and kept her twisted arm behind her back while his other arm was around her neck.

The door creaked open and Juuzou sees the two. He stared.

"Jhhuhzzo..." her muffled words cried to him.

"Doctor Amon Kotarou?" Juuzou wondered in surprise. "I was on my way to your clinic but you're not around. What are you doing to-"

"Perfect timing, Suzuya. Let's start your session today." Amon stated. "Today we're going to stimulate another patient of mine, Akira."


	7. 007: Silent Scream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains explicit content!**

 **A/N: Haha thank you for the reviews again guys. And yeah I'm not kidding. Bad guys are everywhere in this fic. My mind is crazy I am sorry for being so twisted but here is the next chapter.**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 07  
Silent Scream**

The door creaked open and Juuzou sees the two. He stared.

"Jhhuhzzo..." her muffled words cried to him.

"Doctor Amon Kotarou?" Juuzou wondered in surprise. "I was on my way to your clinic but you're not around. What are you doing to-"

"Perfect timing, Suzuya. Let's start your session today." Amon stated. "Today we're going to stimulate another patient of mine, Akira."

"Shinohara-san told me to look after her, doctor." Juuzou explains but Amon chuckled evilly as he squeezed on Akira's arm and she let out a muffled scream. Juuzou can't help but see that her chest was bare right in front of him, as if calling for him to touch it.

Amon saw the look in Juuzou's eyes. "You can look after her while doing this right?" Amon tempts and leaned close to lick on her nipple, Akira resisted, but he'd dig her nails in her arms to hurt her. She moaned as his big tongue slowly tongued the rest of her breast.

Juuzou licked on his lip.

"Do you want it?" Amon continued to tempt and the blonde was shaking her head at Juuzou, begging him not to.

"Tell me what to do Doctor Amon!"

Akira's hope was crushed as she just cried in defeat. Amon pushed her towards Juuzou and Juuzou held on her arms and was quick to bury his face in her chest while Amon began to take her shorts off her.

Her struggling had lessened when she knew she had no hope to escape.

She was naked before the two men in the room. And Amon won't remain wearing his clothes for long. He was quick to undress himself before pulling Akira away from Juuzou and throwing her on the floor.

Her landing made a thud sound. Her back hurts at the impact. She stared as Amon was moaning in pleasure at the sight of her fully naked before him. She covered herself with her arms but he snatched her arms harshly and placed it to her side before he leaned his body over hers to continue kissing on her neck.

Thanks to his tie tied around her mouth, her muffled screams was all she could do.

His body pressed on hers before he began rubbing himself to her soft, smooth skin. His length rubbing itself underneath her, making her sob louder.

Juuzou on the other hand was undressing himself as well.

"Alright Juuzou, I'll need you to hold her tightly." Amon ordered while rubbing himself to the blonde.

The white-haired boy nodded and Amon stopped what he was doing and carried Akira to lean on Juuzou's chest. Both of her hands tightly being gripped by the boy and his face licking on her tears at the side of her face.

Amon smiled at her, cupping the side of her cheek that Juuzou wasn't tonguing.

Then he leaned to the part between her legs. He chuckled and moved to her thighs, his nose brushing in her skin. He spread her legs wide, holding her down before he carefully and slowly licked on her thighs. Making her shudder.

His tongue explored its way to her cunt, tonguing the side before slipping his tongue inside her.

The woman began to resist him violently and her screams louder but with the two of them tightly clutching on her limbs, it was pointless. Amon had tasted her and was invading her with his tongue, forcing her to moan.

"Don't move too much." Juuzou whispered in her eat. "When the doctor is busy, don't move. Or he will beat you."

She moaned again when Amon began sucking on her clit and tonguing her endlessly. Juuzou leaned his face close to her hair to smell her scent, allowing her tears to fall again before he licks her face again.

"Mmhhmm...!"

"Juuzou, tie her up." Amon mumbled and once again hovered his body over hers, his length rubbing on her clit again.

Juuzou twists Akira's hands and puts them behind her back while he uses his other hand to grab his belt and tie it around her wrists. Amon watched the blonde's fearful expression and smiled at her again. His smile was creepy.

"It won't hurt Akira, I promise." he assured her. But his words meant nothing to her right now.

She was shaking her head once again, begging still that they stop with it already.

Now that her hands are bound, Juuzou waited for Amon roll off her body and turn her around so her front was facing Juuzou and her back facing Amon. Amon rubbed on the hole in her butt before sliding down to her clit.

"Aaaaahh..." Amon expressed another moan pleasure before slowly putting his rather long length inside of her. Akira's scream was still muffled by the tie, it hurts, despite Kureo doing it a lot in the past, this one _hurts_.

Juuzou embraced her body and moaned when he felt her nipples poking on him. "It's okay Akira..." he whispered. "The doctor knows what he's doing."

Her body shuddered when Amon began to pull his rod and thrust inside her again.

Her tears poured out continuously and her fingernails digging on her own skin. Amon moaned behind her, caressing the sides of her body as he went in and out of her while Juuzou was caressing her back, his face buried in her neck that he continued to bite in different angles.

"Yes it's so _good!_ " Amon claimed.

His pace had increased, his hardened member penetrating deeper inside of her.

"AH! AH! AH! AHHHH!"

She was shaking her head as she screamed and Juuzou held on the back of her head to keep her still. "Shh, let him." he whispered.

"HhJuu..zhhzou..." she cried his name, still hoping he'd help her out.

"Why are you calling his name!?"

However Amon was not happy about that. His thrusts became harsh and hard, making her cry once more. She wasn't pleasured by this one bit.

He pulled her by the hair and leaned close to her face. "What about me!? Moan my name too!" he demanded angrily but Akira just closed her eyes, not wanting to see the sight of him as tears continued to fall.

Amon was bitter.

"Juuzou, let her go." he ordered. Pulling his length from her, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face close to his. "Look at me! Look at me!" he demands.

But the blonde kept her eyes closed.

Amon grounds his teeth in anger and throws her on the floor. He pulled the tie off her mouth to hear her cries more clearly. Then he tied it around her neck, tightening it a bit until she began to cough.

"Amon! Stop!"

He slapped her in the face and still she'd beg him to stop. Every time she spoke, he'd slap her until her cheek was red.

Juuzou watched in the corner as Amon beat her out of jealousy that she was calling on Juuzou's name and _not_ _**his**_. He'd beat her but then he'd try to kiss her then beat her again and grope her then hit her again then rub her clit then hit her again then biting on her ear.

The woman did nothing but beg and cry that he stops but he didn't.

He continued to blow of steam for hours.

* * *

Later, Amon was in the kitchen to prepare something to eat while Akira was lying down the ground still sobbing. Half her face was bruised, her lip had a cut thanks to his hard knuckles. Her wrists are bound by Juuzou's cuffs and her right ankle tied by a rope to the bed.

The tie in her neck was loosened, revealing the red marks left behind.

Her whole body was trembling because it was cold. Juuzou takes a blanket to cover her with it. He then leaned close to put her hair to the side of her face. "It's going to be okay, the doctor is nice."

"Juuzou please.."

"Shh, he's coming back."

The blonde shook her head and was inching towards Juuzou. "Please don't let him. You can knock him out if he's back is turned. Please, I beg of you."

"You need to eat or he'll beat you again." he warned. "Just make him happy and you'll be fine." he added before pulling the blanket off her and throwing it back to bed.

The door opens and Amon enters with a tray. He prepared a corn soup for her and he looked excited as he presented her the food he prepared. Juuzou left the room to give them privacy.

"Come on Akira, let's eat." he says.

He eyed her hands that was cuffed behind her and chuckled to himself.

"What am I thinking?" he says and helped her sit up, forcing her to lean on the wall. "There. Don't worry, you won't need your hands. I can feed you." he says as he took the spoon and scooped a bit of the soup, blowing on it.

Taking Juuzou's advice, she allowed Amon to feed her. Every time the spoon would enter her mouth, he'd suck on the spoon before scooping for soup again.

Probably the only thing he haven't done yet was to kiss her and she can see that he was trying to find a way to satisfy his urge to do that without having his tongue bitten by her.

She was disgusted of what he was doing but for her sake, she needed to keep him entertained until she regained enough strength in an attempt to escape again.

There was hope with Juuzou. She just needs to get through his head.

 **Ring! Ring!**

The two glanced over at the table where Akira's phone was ringing. Akira was tempted to run and answer it but she can foresee Amon beating her to it and later will give her another round of beating that hurts twice as much as Kureo's fists.

Amon expressed the face of satisfaction when she did not run after the phone as he expected. He placed the bowl and the spoon down and smiled at her.

"Let me answer that for you." he says and stood up to get the phone from the table, seeing that it was Takizawa Seido calling. He quickly ended the call. "The caller doesn't matter. "You're not going to work, you're staying here." he proclaimed.

Amon walked back towards her and rubbed on her clit.

"Amon-"

"I want to be inside you again." he said, sounding desperate. "But I want you to cum in front of me first. I want to watch you." he leaned close to her red ear with bite marks thanks to him and Juuzou. "Kneel." he whispered.

Akira grits her teeth, but she forced herself to kneel as he ordered. If he beats her up too much, she may not be able to escape him.

Amon was pleased as he had expressed another mischievous smile across his face. "Open wide." he ordered next and Akira spread both knees apart to expose the part between her legs that he was rubbing on.

She felt an odd tingly sensation crawl from her clit up to her stomach as his fingers were poking inside her.

Without warning, Amon slipped both fingers inside, pushing it and then pulling it, pushing it again and then pulling it before finally scissoring her insides. His eyes intently watching on her facial expression that couldn't help but be pleased.

He pushes her back to the wall, his fingers forcing its way deep inside of her, making her moan.

"Amon..." she purposely say to make him happy.

"Yes, yes! Say my name!" he says, continuing his administrations while his other hand caressed her breasts.

The blonde noticed the immediate change of expression in his face, the desperation to hear her moan his name. He was _insane._ She can confirm that one. He's as crazy as her father was. But this time, she does not know what caused him to lose his mind to this point.

"Amon..." she repeats and he chuckled as he pulled his fingers out to force it in her mouth.

She had a taste of her own liquids and Amon leaned close to her face, hearing her moan as his fingers invaded her mouth next. "I'll make you happy, Akira. I'll make you happy."

When he took his fingers back, he began unbuckling his belt and undressed himself again.

Akira internally braced herself for what's to come. She didn't want to entertain him anymore than this, but she had no choice. She wasn't going anywhere and her life is at his mercy.

She watched him put his length inside of her, closing her eyes is a crime in his sight, so she refrained from doing so.

"Agh!" she yelped when his first second thrust was a little hard than the first one.

"Yes, more of that!" Amon dictates as he repeated his thrusts.

Meanwhile Juuzou was by the door, leaning on the wall with both hands in his pockets, listening to Amon's desperate demands and moans that only he enjoys and Akira's whimpers and forced moans.

His member was hard but he cannot take a turn until Amon tells him to.

"Akira... if you kiss me before the day ends, I will have a reason to fight the doctor." he mumbled with a smile. "So figure out who you want to give your body to."


	8. 008: Seal the Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! It made me happy :D. Ahahaha there are a few who said I am a master of cliffhanger xD. Main girl needs to be strong! And yep, Amon has done it before, I believe Juuzou will explain briefly in this chapter. Thank you again guys!**

 **re:CAPTIVITY 08  
Seal the Deal  
**

Amon was standing in front of Akira who was standing on her knees. Both of Amon's hands planted on the wall while rubbing his member in the blonde's soft mounds, he was satisfied with it, he can feel her this way, he alone was happy.

Akira just entertained him until he gets tired of it. She just needed to come up with something, a plan, she needed to get out of the house, then she can make a run for it.

She was waiting for Juuzou to come but he did not come back since he left the room earlier. She could lose hope but she chose to believe that he's waiting outside for whatever reason it was, and she will wait for him to come back. If she has another opportunity to talk to him, she can try and persuade him to help her escape.

Getting back to reality, she realized that Amon's member was hard and that he was poking its tip in her lips. She refused to let it in. Amon is _upset_.

"Let me in Akira." Amon growled. "I want you to taste me too."

There was no way she wanted to agree with it. He's done everything else he wants, but she will not voluntarily kiss or suck his length for him. At least with that she can convince herself she fought against him with all she's got.

Even if she knows it'll worsen her situation.

He knelt down and cupped both her cheeks, his face was displeased now. His hands were shaking as if he were an addict in need of his medications. "Akira, I love you." He tells her. She did not believe it. Not one word.

Amon then pressed his lips to hers and was licking on her lips that she kept closed to keep him from invading her mouth.

His hands slithered down to her shoulders, his fingernails digging on her sensitive white skin, scratching down on her arms. He then released her and his hands jumps to her ribcage, softly caressing her. But his tongue was still tasting her lips, wanting access in her caverns that he was yet to explore.

That dirty fingers of his reached up to her breasts, pressing both thumb on her erected nipples and massaging it roughly.

Akira's body wanted to move away from his hands. It reminded her of how Kureo would treat her whenever he was stressed about something. She did not want those memories to come back.

 _"Kasuka is the soup ready yet!?" Kureo shouted from the bedroom._

 _Akira was in the kitchen, chopping some carrots. She just got home really late from work and she finds out there was no dinner because Kureo refused to leave his room. Now she had to make dinner for both of them. She was freaking tired!_

 _"In a minute!" she shouts back at him, irritated. She should've not rejected Takizawa's offer to eat outside._

 _She walks towards one corner to reach for the cupboards but she was startled to feel her father's arms wrapped around her waist, his nose poking on her neck, his hot breath was a warning that he wanted to do something other than eat soup tonight._

 _"I missed you Kasuka… you are always at work." He whispered, his hands sliding down on the part between her legs, eager to touch her._

 _"Dad…"_

 _He turned her around and pushes her back on the wall, angry. "I told you to stop calling me that!" he shouts at her. But his anger faded almost immediately and his filthy hands finding its way back down and the other hand groping her butt._

 _"I'm tired, please… let me rest tonight." She pleads._

 _Shouting back at him was never good. Because he'll be twice as angry as the first time. His only response was his hands unzipping her pants so he can slip his hand inside and grope her cunt without the cloth getting in the way._

 _That means it's a big NO._

 _She braced herself for his fingers that was sure to poke her any second now. She clutched on his robe and tried not to look at his pleased expession as he touched his own daughter. She kept her eyes down—the view isn't as good as she thinks. She can only see his hand inside her pants and it was the reason why she was feeling queasy._

 _"Feel that? Your body wants me too." He says and pulled his hand out so he can take her pants off._

 _"Kureo, I—"_

 _"I don't want to hear it!"_

 _Akira kept her mouth shut and instead watched him take her pants and undies off. He knelt down the floor so he can see her cunt face to face before leaning close so his tongue can have a taste of her._

 _The blonde kept a hand over her mouth to muffle her sob as her father once again wanted to have an intercourse with her._

Akira wakes up, seeing that she was lying down the bed with Amon's arm over her breasts and his face near the side of her neck. The moon was out but the rain seems to still be pouring down. Not as strong as before, which is good.

She slowly lifted Amon's arm off her and crawled off the bed, grabbing a blanket to cover herself with and quietly walking towards the door to escape.

Exiting the room, she looked around for Juuzou. He doesn't seem to be around. So she ran for the front door, seeing him sitting down by the porch and turned to her when he heard the door open. "So you're awake."

She saw a glint from the dagger in his hand and she backed away from him. "Suzuya, please allow me to run away." She asked of him but he enters the house and locks the door behind him.

"I would… but you have to pay me with something, right? What do you call it…? Ah yes, _bribery_." He hinted.

"I- I have no money right now. But at the end of the month—"

Juuzou raised a finger to hush her. "I don't want the money." He tells her as his eyes lustfully locked his eyes on her curves. Despite the blanket, it felt almost as if he had an x-ray vision of some sort.

Akira saw that look and she backed off some more. "No."

"Then you'll stay with the doctor."

"Suzuya—"

"It's him or me." He gave her the available options. "Just one night. By tomorrow I will escort you out of here myself." He baited. If Akira is desperate, she does not have time to weight the options. He believes she will jump on this opportunity.

"If I agree once, you will ask this of me again." She says and Juuzou smirked.

He shrugged and spins the dagger in his hand. "At least I asked, didn't I?" he gloated but he's still blackmailing her like Amon. But with less violence.

The blonde thought about it. Juuzou had a point. Maybe he will ask her for _favors_ every now and then but if Amon is still around he will just grab her and kidnap her again. Juuzou can be her temporary protection until she gets rid of Amon… it's not like she was a virgin now anyway.

She hesitantly takes a step of faith and moved closer to him. "Okay. But promise me, the doctor will—"

"I will protect you from the doctor." He assures her.

He takes Akira by the hand, leading her back to her room where the doctor was sleeping. So she yanked her hand back, Juuzou expected it so he kept a firm grip. "Why are you taking me back there?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I put sleeping pills in your food. He probably ate most of it so he's down until the morning." Juuzou assured her with a smile. What an innocent smile for a mischievous boy like him! She allowed him to lead her back to the room and Juuzou took his clothes off while the blonde was observing Amon closely. No wonder he did not wake up when she left.

When she turned back to Juuzou, he approached her with a smile and he gently tried to pry her hands off the blanket that was covering her body.

She released the blanket and allowed it to drop down the floor, revealing herself fully in front of Juuzou. He beamed, eyeing her curves once more before he locked his eyes with her purple orbs. A hand caressing her cheek.

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss." he says and allowed Akira to have the choice to seal it herself.

The blonde was not sure to be happy or not about his patience to wait or his idea to give her _free will_ to choose when obviously she had no choice. But if Amon was asleep, she can just outrun Juuzou? No. He's a cop, he can chase her down and plant fall evidence of some sort. What's worse is that Amon's a lawyer. He can do the same and ruin her life.

After weighing her options, she leaned close to his lips, tilting her head to the side before kissing the boy.

Juuzou accepted the kiss and the two began tonguing each other while Amon was sleeping in the background. If he were to wake up right now, he will be really, really, _**really**_ angry.

Akira felt Juuzou's hand stroking her hair that was covering her nape, his other hand touching her back gently. He was less rougher than Amon and less physically forceful like Kureo. Surprisingly he was gentle. She slowly closed her eyes to succumb to his kiss. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Juuzou cuts the kiss so they can breathe and he buried his face in the side of her neck, nuzzling on her skin. Sure Amon's been all over her but her scent remained. She still smelled of strawberries even so. The blonde allowed him to have access to her neck and and leaned on his shoulder.

Just when things seem like they were going smoothly, Juuzou smirked and pushes Akira down the bed beside Amon. Would he dare to do this _beside_ Amon?

"I'm kidding." he teased. "Of course I owe the doctor for this opportunity." he says and Akira was relieved. But she sees him crawling to Amon's length and massaging it with his hand. "Come here." she does not want to do that. "Come on." he calls again.

He stretched a hand towards her and she reached for it. Juuzou used her hand to rub on Amon's length. It was huge sure, she felt it. But what does Juuzou plan on doing by hardening the doctor?

"Suzuya..." she wanted to ask since he seems like he'd be fine with a conversation compared to Amon or Kureo. "...what are you-"

"The doctor is joining us for a bit. It's my way of showing gratitude to him." was his reply. He was still smiling. Akira was having second thoughts that he was not insane like the rest.

When Amon's length was hard already, Juuzou released Akira's hand and she yanked it back.

Juuzou pulled her close to him, "put your legs around me," he says and Akira did as he said, keeping her hands on his shoulders as he carried her up. Positioning her butt hole to Amon's length. "W- Wait don't tell me-"

"In you go!"

Akira yelped as the unconscious doctor was able to still slip his length inside of her. She kept her grip tightly on Juuzou's shoulder and he chuckled.

"Relax. He won't awaken even so." he comforted. This time he held on her wrists to guide her to touch his length next. "Now's my turn." Akira looked down on his rod and watched as Juuzou guided her hands to caress it. "It's different if a woman touches it." he tells her as he moved her fingers to tell it where to touch him. "You don't have to do anything."

"Why do you do something like this?"

"My own parents abandoned me. I was adopted by a human trafficking businessman who loves to cross-dress. He loves to dress me up like a girl and do stuff that someone at a young age does not understand just yet." he began to say. "The doctor was supposed to help me stop being a sex addict but instead, he secretly helps me satisfy my urge."

When he was already hard, he released her hand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. But I just can't fight it."

As he positioned himself to thrust, Akira let his story sink in her head. She can imagine how that must've felt. She grew up being assaulted by her own father... until recently he died that is. But she was relieved not to have ended up being a sex addict.

She got back to reality when she felt Juuzou's length slip in. She dug her nails on his back and he hushed her.

"This won't take long." he whispered and gave her a smooch. His hands fondling her breasts as he kept a slow casual pace to cherish the moment that he was able to penetrate the woman. Akira returned the kiss. He thought it was probably her way of saying thank you in advance or she was fulfilling her end of the deal.

Whatever the reason was, he can ask _another time_.

By tomorrow, Akira hoped that this nightmare would be over.

As the two continued _making love_ , Akira's phone that was on silent mode prevented them from knowing that Takizawa Seido was calling her...

"Why won't you answer, Mado?" Takizawa wondered. He looked down on his phone's wallpaper where he and Akira were both raising a medal that was given to them after winning a competition to finish the spiciest curry ever cooked. He barely did a thing that time, but he was happy to have brought Akira to the fair years back. She would always have a neutral expression that's why he'd always try to cheer her up.

This is one of those times that he believes he made her really happy. And it was an accomplishment for him to know that her smile was genuine. That's why he kept this photo as souvenir and as a reminder that _this smile is genuine._ And he wants to always see her smile like that.

"I wish... I wish I could... do more for you."


End file.
